Fixing Mistakes
by clairegleek
Summary: Caroline and Klaus connect in the forest in Mystic Falls before parting. That was never how their futures were supposed to go. Caroline is sent to the past to fix the mistakes of the future. Can she fulfil their destiny?
1. Chapter 1 - Confessions

AN - I'm back! And with a brand new Klaroline adventure. I must admit that my break did not last that long, I already had ideas for new stories after a week.

I hope you all enjoy this new story, it has been a thought in my head during the time I was writing 'End and Beginnings' but that did not leave room for any other story.

This contains the Klaroline scene from 5x11.

Enjoy.

Fixing Mistakes

Chapter 1 - Confessions

"I want your confession." Klaus asked.

"My confession?" Caroline shook her head in confusion, "I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"

Klaus smiled, "Me."

Caroline stared at Klaus, her heart pattering away in her chest at the can of worms he was about to open.

"As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away and I'm never coming back." Klaus promises Caroline, his voice serious, "You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility or revulsion." He laid bare all that Caroline had done to resist him, "And you'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all I've done. I will be gone," he takes a step closer to her, "and you will be free." Klaus sighs, looking off to the side briefly before fixing his gaze upon Caroline. "I just want you to be honest with me." He waits for her response, praying that just this once she will be honest with him.

Caroline stares at Klaus for a minute before replying, "I'm in college." She smiles, "I'm building a life for myself. I have plans; and a future; and things that I want and none of those things involve you." She spoke honestly, "Okay. None of them."

Klaus looks down at the ground, hurt, "I see."

"No you don't." Caroline disagreed, "Yes, I do cover our connection with hostility because yes, I hate myself for the truth." For the first time in a very long time she was being completely honest with Klaus and herself, "So if you promise to walk away like you said, and never come back. Then yes, I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want."

"I will walk away," Klaus takes another step toward Caroline, "and I will never come back." He smirks, "I promise."

Caroline slowly approaches Klaus. Her eyes staring at his luscious red lips, the want to kiss him nearly overpowering her.

Klaus stares in awe as Caroline approached him, the way her gaze was firmly fixed on his lips caused his heart to race. Is she really going to kiss him?

As Caroline comes within inches of Klaus's face she whispered, "Good." Her eyes close and she leans in to capture his lips.

Klaus's eyes remained open until he felt the first touch of Caroline's mouth. He was filled with wonder and adoration as she began to kiss him so very slowly, her hands coming up to cradle his face. Was this what heaven felt like?

Caroline tenderly stroked Klaus's cheeks as she explored every inch of his mouth, revelling in his taste. It felt so good to have his lips on hers, the way he clutched her waist made her hunger for him.

They pulled apart. Caroline's hands still cradling Klaus's face, his still around her waist. Their eyes connected.

Caroline smiled.

Klaus smiled.

And then, they begin to kiss very passionately. Klaus vamp sped Caroline against a tree. She takes off his jacket, he removes her hoodie. He pulls back for a breath and rips off her shirt exposing her bra. Growling at the sight of her glorious breasts he returns to her mouth, gently nipping at her lips.

Caroline moans against Klaus's mouth, her hands at his waist she rips his shirt off, running her hands along his toned chest, delighting in learning all of his muscles.

"Caroline..." Klaus groans against Caroline's cheek, her hands on his body making him shudder in desire.

"Klaus..." Caroline moans back, spreading kisses along Klaus's neck, nipping here and there as the need arose in her.

The scent of Caroline's arousal undid him. Klaus curled his arm around her waist and sped her to the forest floor. Pulling back his breath caught, Caroline's hair fanned around her like a halo, her chest heaving as she gasped, she looked like a wood nymph. Kissing down her chest he hooked his fingers in her bra straps, he moved them down her arms, pulling it off the rest of the way and throwing it behind him, her breasts were finally revealed to him. He stared in awe, she was perfection, "You're so beautiful." He lavished them with his attention, loving the little moans and gasps that escaped her mouth, spurring him on even more.

Caroline curled her hands in Klaus's soft hair as he worshipped her, her head was thrown back in wanton desire, her hands itching with a need to touch him. Klaus had been waiting a long time to be intimate with her so she refrained for now. Who knew his rosy lips and wicked tongue could bring her such pleasure? Everywhere he touched was on fire, the sensations he invoked in her almost too much to handle. Suddenly she cried out, he had bit her hip with his human teeth, the sharp sting causing her womanhood to flood with warmth.

Klaus smirked against Caroline's hip at her cry, the sound pleasing him immensely, to know he could make his love scream out her pleasure made him smug. He bet that mutt never made her scream. He shook that thought off, Tyler had no place between them now. In this moment it was Caroline and Klaus, with nothing but honesty between them, taking what they'd always wanted from one another. A deep connection existed between them and Klaus was prepared to wait for Caroline however long it took for her to be ready for them, to accept him as her last love as he had long accepted that he would love no one else but her. He may use a female when his loneliness became too much but his heart, his heart would forever be Caroline's.

Caroline flipped them over, her legs hugging Klaus's hips as she straddled his waist. The burning desire in his eyes made her shiver. He was so damn hot it should be illegal. How come the big bad had to be the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. His piercing blue eyes that always gazed at her as if she was the only thing in the room, always trapped her in his gaze. If she hadn't forced herself to be hostile she would have happily drowned within their depths. His full pouty lips, oh how she'd imagined taking them in a passionate kiss during one of their many arguments. Her lips had actually puckered at the thought during one such occasion, she had to literally force herself to think of everyone he'd ever killed to stop herself from devouring them. Then there were his dimples, the most cutest adorable dimples and they belonged to pure evil. The amount of times when she wished to touch them, kiss them, cradle them as she kissed him. Lastly his accent, the way Klaus said Caroline, reverently and hopeful, his need for her as clear in his voice as it was in his eyes. She had known he was in love with her for months before she revealed it to him on her deathbed, she had seen it in his eyes, the way he spoke her name, the smile he only ever had for her, it was obvious and flattering. And scary. A little baby vampire had the power to break the Original Hybrid with just her words. She was afraid of the power she had over him. She didn't want to hurt him, not anymore.

Klaus rolled them over so he was on top, his hands poised at the top of Caroline's pants. Staring into her bright blue eyes he had to be sure this is what she wanted, "Are you sure, Caroline?" If she said the word he'd stop, no matter how much he ached for her he would always respect her choice. He needed her to be sure.

Caroline smiled, once again Klaus showed her the humanity that was buried deep down inside of him. Making sure he was watching her she lifted her hips, her intent clear, "I'm sure."

Klaus released a breath, and with shaky hands he slowly took off Caroline's pants, revealing to him the treasure underneath. He kissed and nibbled his way up her long legs until his face was at her womanhood. He breathed her in before placing a kiss in her most intimate place.

Caroline gasped, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of Klaus between her legs. This had been one of her many fantasies and reality was so much better than her dreams. She ached to have his lips against her, to bring her the most wonderful pleasure she had ever experienced.

"How is it that you are even beautiful here, sweetheart?" Klaus whispered against Caroline's sweet flesh before he had his first taste. He groaned in ecstasy, if he thought her blood tasted divine it was nothing compared to the sweet nectar of her arousal. It was ambrosia, the food of the gods he was sure of it. She was such sweet perfection that she must surely be Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love incarnate. How else could she wrap him so tightly within her web that he craved nothing more then a smile from her to make his day complete. He was in love and had been since the day he met her.

Caroline was lost in a sea of feelings, Klaus's sinful lips brought her such euphoria that she could not remember why she had waited so long. Why had she denied herself the overwhelming feel of his love. This was what this was, not a one night stand, but the expression of their love. For some part of her truly did love Klaus, not as all consuming as he loved her but if given time she would get there. She was not quite ready, one day she would, and Klaus would welcome her with open arms. He would never let her go. One day she would be ready to never let him go too. Throwing her head back she moaned out Klaus's name as he brought her to completion.

Klaus never took his eyes off Caroline as he watched her face contort in the sweet agony of orgasm. The sight would be in his fantasies for years, he was sure of it, until the day she turned up on his doorstep and he was allowed to love her. He removed his jeans before covering her body with his. He curled one of her legs around his waist and positioned himself at her entrance. Never looking away from Caroline's eyes he pushed himself inside of her until he was fully sheathed, a groan escaping him as her inner muscles gripped him tightly. Resting his forehead against her shoulder he let her adjust to having him inside her. Before he began moving he mouthed against her skin, "I love you."

Caroline's heart skipped at the feel of Klaus's breath against her skin. Turning her head she moaned against his ear, "Klaus..."

At the plea in Caroline's voice Klaus pulled his hips back before sliding back in, her quiet moan spurring him on to make her scream for him. He intertwined their fingers together and raised them above her head. Covering her mouth with his he kissed her passionately as he began rolling his hips.

Caroline kissed Klaus back just as amorously as he did her. She tightened her legs that were around his waist, pulling him to her on every thrust, hitting her so deep that she saw stars, her body trembling helplessly under his. It felt so good, so right as he made love to her on the forest floor. His touch at once, gentle, forceful, loving, and animalistic. For a spur of the moment first time, it was absolutely perfect. They were both; at their cores, animals.

Klaus released Caroline's lips, his mouth brushing against her jaw, down her neck until he reached her throat. He sucked her flesh into his mouth, moaning as he recalled the taste of her blood.

Instantly knowing what Klaus wanted Caroline tilted her head, "Have at it."

Klaus smirked against her neck as Caroline repeated his words back to him. Releasing one of her hands he buried it in her hair, his fangs lengthened and he sank them into her vein. He groaned as her delicious blood ran down his throat, if possible even her essence was filled with light. He pushed her head towards his neck, offering himself to her so that she could drink the cure that was in his blood. Shared freely with her as it always would be. At the touch of her fangs he groaned, his hips pumping harder as they enjoyed the bliss of bloodsharing. The act as intimate as sex between vampires.

Caroline moaned in pure ecstasy as she drank Klaus's rich blood as he savoured hers at the same time. The pull of her blood leaving her to be replaced with his made her body sing. Digging her fingernails in to his shoulder, she feasted on his essence as their bodies moved together, her orgasm drawing near as Klaus hit her spot with every thrust.

As Klaus felt the fluttering of Caroline's orgasm it became too much for him, he threw his head back and roared as he released himself inside of her. His fingers tightened on her hips as they rode out their pleasure together before he collapsed on top of her, panting against her cheek.

Caroline held Klaus against her as she tried to regain her breath. Her hands caressing the hard contours of his back, her inner muscles still twitching from her intense orgasm. She brushed kisses against his shoulder, affection for this beautiful broken man filling her, he loved her despite the harsh words she threw at him and she regretted them now. He had made love to her tenderly and passionately, and it hurt that this would be the only night they would have together for a very long time.

Klaus could not believe how amazing it was to be with Caroline, to have her willing and surrendering beneath him, how he wished he could have this for eternity. One day he will, he was sure of it now more than ever, their bodies fit together as if they were made to be joined. He would wait for the day they could be together, no Tyler, no judgemental friends, no Hayley and no baby that he never wanted, just him and Caroline.

Not wanting to think anymore Caroline sucked Klaus's earlobe in to her mouth before asking huskily, "You're not done yet are you, Klaus?"

Klaus smirked, "Not anywhere close to be being done, sweetheart."

"Good." Caroline grinned, repeating her words from earlier.

Klaus grinned down at Caroline, tightening his hold on her hips he flashed them to a tree. He nipped her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, running his tongue along it, loving the moan she released. His hands started caressing her body, his fingers running up her sides to cup her breasts in his hands.

Caroline moaned at Klaus's sinful touch, goosebumps breaking out wherever he touched. Curling her hands in his hair she held him to her, her nails scratching against his scalp as their tongues tangled in a heated kiss. So completely they were connected that she actually felt him grow bigger as their kisses grew more passionate.

Klaus groaned against Caroline's mouth as he joined them together once again. Gripping the tree with one hand and her hip with the other he began moving, pulling his hips back only to slam them forward. Her cries of pleasure delighting him and making him go faster.

Caroline hung on to Klaus's shoulder, her back arching against the tree as she cried out in pure bliss. His hips pounding into hers, making her eyes roll into the back of her head, surrendering to the pleasure of his thrusts.

Klaus was lost in Caroline, completely lost in a euphoric haze. His thrusts became harder, deeper as he wanted her to come undone. Unravel before him as he did in her.

Their moans, groans and screams grew louder as they neared their completion. Their passion for one another was scorching.

_"Do you see how they are together?" Ara, the protector of the balance, asked._

_"Yes." Esther whispered, staring at her son as he made love to the woman he loved, their only time together for a long time._

_"This was not how it was supposed to be." Ara sighed, before glancing at Nera, the hand of fate, "Nera?"_

_Nera placed her hand in an alter of water, gently swirling the water so that waves formed. Looking into her minds eye, her voice became floaty, echoing across the room as she spoke, "The baby was never supposed to be. Dark magic made it possible." Her eyes rolling around as she saw their fates, "If they continue on their current path. Niklaus will become harsher and more cruel without her influence. He will lose hope as he waits for her. The witches will use his child to try and destroy him. He will kill his offspring and forever switch off his humanity as he vows to wipe out all witches."_

_"And of Caroline?" Ara asked, her heart aching at the thought of Klaus's future. Dark magic had created this child to destroy him and they would succeed._

_Nera swished the water as she saw Caroline's fate, "Caroline will continue her life at college, always remembering the day she spent with Niklaus, secretly craving to be reunited with him. Hopeful of their future together until she learns the truth about Hayley and the child. Hurt, betrayed and angry she casts him out of her heart, hating that he'd slept with the girl who'd betrayed them all. She wanders the Earth never truly allowing another man into her heart. She turns it off the day her mother is killed. She grows cruel and malicious as she takes life after life. Her humanity returns to her when she meets Niklaus again and." She gasps in horror and her hand stills, her vision clearing, "He kills her."_

_Ara closed her eyes in pain, "Balance will be lost forever if Niklaus kills Caroline."_

_"I do not understand." Esther could not grasp why they had brought her here, took her from the Other Side to the Chamber of the Guardians._

_Ara fixed her ancient gaze on Esther, "What is the ultimate balance of dark?"_

_"Light." Esther answered, still not understanding._

_"And there can be no light without?" Ara asked._

_"Darkness." Esther whispered, the answer presenting itself to her._

_"Light and dark. One cannot exist without the other." Nera explained, "Caroline is Niklaus's light just as he is her darkness. They balance each other out." She sighed at the knowledge of their fates on this new path, a path that should have never come to pass, "They are meant to be. They should have been."_

_"I, keeper of the balance, will not allow this to come to pass." Ara vowed, filled with purpose as she vowed to prevent it._

_"How can you prevent what has already happened?" Esther asked, a thought making her uncomfortable, "Surely you will not kill the child."_

_"I am not a killer of children." Ara narrowed her eyes at Esther, "I can however rewrite what should have never been written."_

_"How?" Esther asked, curious as to what Ara meant._

_"With your help we must send Caroline back." Nera told Esther why they granted her access to the chamber, "To your past."_

_"Niklaus and Caroline must unite." Ara added gravely, "Or all will be lost."_

_"What must I do?" Esther asked, unable to deny the wants of two very ancient and powerful beings._

_Ara and Nera stood up, holding out their hands to Esther, "Take our hands."_

_Esther joined hands with Ara and Nera._

_"We will use your connection to your children to send her where she must go." Nera explained before closing her eyes._

_Ara closed her eyes and began chanting in a language unknown to the world of man, the language of the Guardians._

_Esther closed her eyes and held onto Ara and Nera's hands._

_"It is done." Ara and Nera boomed, their voices joined together, powerful and ancient._

_Releasing Ara and Nera's hands Esther wondered, "What happens now?"_

_"Now it is time for you to return." Ara placed her hand on Esther's forehead and she disappeared back to the Other Side._

_"And for us to wait." Nera added, before returning to her seat and waiting for things to come to pass._

_"Yes." Ara agreed as she sat beside Nera, watching events unfold in the world below, "Now we wait."_

Caroline and Klaus began dressing after a long day of being together. They had enjoyed each others bodies in several different positions, until they were satiated and covered in one anothers scent.

Klaus walked over to Caroline and cradled her face between his hands, "Goodbye, Caroline." He pulled her face to his and kissed her gently, yet passionately, committing her taste, touch and smell to memory. Releasing her he stroked her cheeks, "Until we meet again." He flashed away.

Caroline stared after Klaus's retreating form, a smile on her face as she recalled their earlier activities. Her body was aching with evidence of his touch, he had been sometimes gentle, sometimes rough, he had owned her pleasure this day and showed her just how amazing it could be. She smiled.

The sky turned black and cracked with thunder.

Caroline stared at the sky in confusion. It had been sunny all day, where had this storm come from?

A bolt of lightening hit the ground in front of Caroline. A ring of fire encircled her. Her heart raced as panic filled her, _what the hell is happening?_

Wind began circling the fire, curling it round itself until it became a tornado of fire. The heat was almost unbearable to Caroline, it grew hotter and hotter until her eyes slipped closed and she passed out, one name escaping her lips before darkness, "Klaus.."

Before Caroline's body hit the floor she had vanished. The storm immediately dispersed and the fire stopped. Leaving a smoking circle of embers behind.

The Sun shone bright.

TBC

AN - What do you guys think? I hope I did our Klarosex scene justice. That will be the only mention of Hayley and the baby, as the title suggests you can guess what mistake I am referring to. Until next time X X X


	2. Chapter 2 - Where am I?

AN - Thank you for each one of your amazing reviews, they mean the world to me, truly. I love you all.

Enjoy.

Fixing Mistakes

Chapter 2 - Where Am I?

Caroline gasped as she awoke. She opened her eyes then immediately shut them at the bright sunlight filtering through the trees. The light stung her eyes, a headache forming behind her closed lids. Pressing her palms to her eyes she groaned at the dull ache, she had not felt this pain since before she became a vampire, not since she was a...

Caroline's eyes snapped opened, frantically she placed two fingers on her pulse at her throat, a racing beat met her fingers. In shock she flew to the ground and searched for a rock, finding one she ran it across her palm, "Argh!" She cried out at the pain, the jagged cut in her palm leaking blood, it was not healing.

Human.

_I'm human! _Tears ran down Caroline's face, _How the hell did that happen?_ Last thing she remembered was parting with Klaus after they had sex, then a storm had come out of nowhere, lighting hit in front of her causing a ring of fire to circle her, it grew hotter and hotter before she passed out and woke up. She was a vampire when she collapsed and somehow between then and waking up now she had become human. It couldn't be the cure as it no longer existed because it was taken by Katherine, then Silas and Amara, when they died the cure died with her as it ran through her veins. Looking down at her palm she frowned, it was still bleeding. Then she noticed something, she wasn't wearing her daylight ring.

Dropping to her knees she searched through the grass for her missing ring. When she became a vampire again; and she would, even if she had to go to Klaus and ask him to turn her, she would need her ring.

"My lady?" A voice interrupted her search, "Do you require assistance?"

_My lady? _Caroline frowned at the odd phrase, _Who talked like that? _Still searching she answered, "I lost my ring. Would you mind helping me..." She looked up at the stranger and her eyes widened, "...look." _Oh. My. God!_

"It would be my honor to help you search, my lady." He took Caroline's hand in his and kissed the back of her hand, "My name is Finn." A friendly smile was on Finn's face, "Finn Mikaelson."

Caroline's breathing increased as she stared at Finn, a very dead Original vampire they had killed over a year ago. The shock too much for her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

Caroline's eyes fluttered as she came to, a sweet smell underneath her nose. She could hear muffled voices, one sounded panicked, one calm and other indistinct voices she couldn't quite make out. She blinked her eyes rapidly as she fully woke.

"Mother," a girls voice said, sounding vaguely familiar, "the girl has awoken."

"Good. The herbs worked well." The mother replied. Peering down at Caroline she asked, "What is your name, child?"

Caroline's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared straight into Esther's eyes, flicking her eyes to the left she thought she might just faint again. Rebekah was smiling at her. Over Rebekah's shoulder stood Finn, a concerned expression on his face. Swallowing hard, her heart began to race, "I-I'm Caroline." Seeing no recognition on Rebekah's face, a deep dread settled within her, "Caroline Forbes."

Sensing Caroline's unease Esther placed her hand on her arm, "I am Esther Mikaelson." She gestured at Finn, "You have already had the acquaintance of my son Finn." She put her hand on Rebekah's shoulder, "This is my daughter Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled at Caroline, nothing but warmth in her eyes.

Caroline was so close to freaking out right now. Esther, Finn and Rebekah stood before her, apparently not vampires, with no recollection of her. _I am not in Kansas anymore,_ Caroline thought, finally registering that she wasn't in 2014 anymore but sometime in the Mikaelson's past. How could she even ask them what year it was? Did they even keep track of dates back in the past?

"Do you know how you came to be in our village?" Esther asked, she eyed Caroline's attire, "And dressed very strangely. Why are you in pants, my dear?"

_Right. Women didn't wear pants centuries ago, _Caroline wracked her brain trying to think of a reason as to why she was wearing 'men' clothes, "I..." _Amnesia? Women's rights? Attacked? What the hell should I say? _"I was travelling with my family..." She took a deep breath to give her more time to think. If she said amnesia Esther would try to help her as she was a witch and Caroline could not risk Esther learning of future events.

Rebekah placed her hand atop of Caroline's, "What happened, miss Caroline?"

Caroline had to take a moment to process that Rebekah was looking at her with concern in her eyes, the sight unnerving. Closing her eyes she gathered all her acting skills from school plays and allowed tears to fill her eyes, "We were attacked by bandits and my mother and father were killed..." She thought of when she found her mom on the floor after Silas attacked her to bring out sobs, "I was so scared so I ran." She looked down at her lap, "My dress became torn. I came upon clothes on the ground and I took them."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Rebekah cried in horror, her heart breaking at Caroline losing her family, "Mother, she must stay with us." Her eyes turned pleading, "She has no one."

Caroline could have smiled as Rebekah begged her mother to let her stay, as it saved her from asking herself. In the future she had only had proper interactions with Rebekah and Klaus, a brief encounter with Elijah and Kol, she never spoke to Finn, Esther or Mikael, _oh my god Mikael, _Mikael was here and by all accounts he was horrible and abusive to Klaus. Could she stand by and watch him hurt Klaus, no matter what he'd done in the future his human self did not deserve Mikael's treatment. She cared about him.

"Please mother." Rebekah begged her mother, she would love to have a new friend especially a girl as she was surrounded by too many men.

Esther chuckled at her daughter. Patting Rebekah on the shoulder she smiled, "Of course she can stay, Rebekah." She smiled kindly at Caroline, "I would not turn away this poor child."

"Thank you." Caroline smiled with gratitude, "I am grateful for your hospitality." She addressed Finn, "I am pleased that I came upon you, Finn. I apologize if I gave you a fright."

"It is quite alright, my lady." Finn smiled, "I would not leave a woman on her own."

Caroline returned Finn's smile, "Please call me Caroline."

"I think our new guest needs some rest." Esther ushered out her children before returning to Caroline, "Rest now. I will fetch you for supper."

"Thank you." Caroline was grateful for Esther's hospitality.

"You are welcome, Caroline." Esther squeezed Caroline's hand before leaving.

Caroline sighed as she was left alone. She was stuck in the past, a thousand years ago, with no knowledge of how she came to be there or how she could possibly make it back. She would have to adjust to living with the Mikaelson's until she could speak to a witch to help her, Bonnie's ancestor was around now so perhaps she would try to gain her help. Laying back down on the bed, her eyes closed and she fell into a blissful sleep.

Rebekah sat on a log around the fire, her brothers Henrik and Finn beside her. She was waiting for Caroline to join them once she'd awoken. She couldn't wait to get to know her as she didn't have many female friends, there was Tatia but Rebekah didn't like her, Tatia was busy driving a wedge between her brothers, unable to decide who she wanted.

"When can we meet the new girl?" Henrik asked, excited to meet the new member of their household.

"When she wakes, Henrik." Rebekah smiled at her brothers enthusiasm, he adored talking with everybody and anybody, his sweet nature assured that every person he met loved him.

"It is almost night. Is she unwell?" Henrik was concerned that the new girl was sick.

"No, little butterfly," Rebekah called Henrik by her nickname for him, "she fainted when Finn met her and he brought her here. She lost her family and is sad."

"That is horrible." Henrik frowned, sympathy in his heart.

"I am sure one smile from you will brighten Caroline's day." Rebekah cupped Henrik's jaw, lips curling into a grin as his eyes brightened.

"I can do that." Henrik brightened, happy to help Caroline feel better.

Rebekah chuckled, "Caroline will be pleased."

"Who is Caroline?" A voice asked from behind Rebekah.

Rebekah stood up and spun around, "Nik, you're back." She hugged Klaus tightly, "How was hunting."

"Successful." Klaus grinned, full of pride, "Elijah and I took down a deer each."

"Wonderful!" Rebekah clapped her hands in excitement, "There will be plenty for our new house guest."

"Who is that?" Klaus asked, curious to whom was welcomed into their home.

"That would be me." Caroline announced her presence.

Klaus looked at the new arrival and his breath caught. Standing before him was one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen, her blue eyes sparkled in the fading sunlight, her features were stunning, her blonde hair shiny and hung loose around her shoulders. His pulse quickened as his eyes were drawn to her slender neck.

"Caroline!" Rebekah called, "Come and join us."

Caroline was almost frozen as she gazed at Klaus, he looked the same as when she last saw him except his hair was shoulder length. She watched as his curious gaze turned surprised then slowly heated up until her pulse quickened at his lustful stare. Hearing Rebekah's call she made her way to the fire, aware of Klaus's gaze on her.

Rebekah grinned widely, unaware of the looks between Klaus and Caroline. She looked her up and down, Caroline was now wearing one of Rebekah's dresses, it was pale blue ankle length and hugged her curves accentuating her womanly form, "You look lovely, Caroline."

Caroline looked at herself self-consciously, she was pretty sure her grandma wore less than this, she was covered from neck to ankle and yet Klaus still gazed at her with desire. Shaking off her thoughts of Klaus she replied to Rebekah, "Thank you."

Klaus licked his lips, "You look.." _Stunning? Gorgeous? Wonderful? _He settled on, "Beautiful."

"Thanks." Caroline blushed, she had to stop herself from saying his name, "What is your name?"

Rebekah gasped, "Where are my manners?" She took hold of Caroline's arm and introduced her to her brother, "Caroline, this is my brother Niklaus."

Caroline was unsure how they greeted one another in this time, the only introduction she had was with Finn who'd kissed her hand, so she held out her hand to Klaus, "It is nice to meet you, Niklaus." It felt strange to use Klaus's full name, so used to calling him Klaus.

Klaus shivered at the way Caroline said his name, her voice appealing to his ears. Never taking his eyes off hers he took her hand in his, stroked his thumb over her soft skin and brushed his mouth across her hand, "The pleasure is all mine, Caroline."

Caroline was trapped within Klaus's intense stare, his blue eyes capturing her in their depths. Her breath quickened as she recalled looking into his eyes earlier on as they'd made love in the woods. When wetness pooled between her thighs she cleared her throat and broke their intense stare.

The moment Caroline's big eyes turned away Klaus shook himself out of his desire filled haze, _What am I thinking? I am in love with Tatia, I should not be thinking of another woman, especially a passing stranger. _He tried to convince himself of his love for Tatia and yet, he could not help himself from sneaking glances at Caroline.

Rebekah introduced Caroline to Henrik, "Caroline, this is my youngest brother Henrik."

Henrik smiled big and bright at Caroline, "It is a pleasure to meet you, miss Caroline." He took her hand and kissed it, "I am sorry to hear of your family."

Caroline swallowed at the sympathy in Henrik's eyes, the lie she'd told hurt but it was necessary. Bending down she kissed his cheek, "Thank you for your kindness, Henrik." The smile he gave her was so sweet and blinding that it made her heart ache, this sweet boy would be killed by the wolves and that would be the catalyst for the creation of vampires.

"If you are ever sad I will give you a smile and make you better." Henrik vowed with innocent sweetness.

Caroline had never heard such sweet words before, Henrik was surely the most cutest little boy she'd ever met. She grinned wide, "I will be sure to take you up on that offer."

Klaus's breath caught. Caroline's smile was so bright, it was if a light shone from deep within her. Beautiful and full of light. He shook his head, _no! You love Tatia. The girl you've wanted since you met her._

Elijah appeared with Tatia on his arm. Joining his family by the fire he turned his gaze to the blonde, "Whom is this who joins us?"

"This is my new friend Caroline." Rebekah could not keep the smile off her face as she introduced Caroline to her family, "She will be staying with us for a while."

Elijah kissed Caroline's hand, "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Caroline, I am Elijah." She was a very beautiful woman but his heart belonged to Tatia.

"Nice to meet you." Caroline smiled at Elijah, her eyes drifting to Tatia, the resemblance to Elena and Katherine was uncanny, you could not tell them apart.

"What brings you to our village?" Tatia asked, her eyes narrowed as she noticed Klaus's straying looks at Caroline, "And staying with the Mikaelson's?"

Caroline had been through enough high school bitch stares that she knew Tatia was subtly glaring at her, obviously jealous of Klaus's obvious staring. _I will not be intimidated by this Elena clone, _she stared back defiantly, _you have Elijah hanging off your arm, what do you care what Klaus does? _She frowned at her thoughts, _and why do I care so much?_

Rebekah took Caroline's pause for her becoming upset again. Curling her arm around her shoulder she squeezed, "Caroline was attacked by bandits and lost her family. We are happy to have her here."

Klaus's heart ached with sympathy for Caroline, how she could remain so kind and full of light after her ordeal filled him with awe, _she is strong._

"I am sorry to hear of your loss, Miss Caroline." Elijah bowed his head in sympathy, his family meant everything to him and he did not know what he would do if anything ever happened to them.

Before Caroline could reply to Elijah another member of the family joined them.

"Who is the tasty little thing? She is a vision."

The owner was obvious. Kol. He was mischievous and crazy as a vampire, just how different was his human self? Caroline addresses Kol, "Who might you be?"

Kol smirked, "I am Kol. The most handsome of all my brothers." He took Caroline's hand and kissed it, "I am sure we'll be getting better acquainted soon."

Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes, it seemed human Kol was as much a flirt at vampire Kol. She smiled sweetly at Kol, "I wouldn't hold your breath. I'm Caroline."

Klaus choked on a laugh at Caroline's rebuff of Kol. She was fascinating to him. Looks of an angel but holder of a sharp tongue. She had officially piqued his interest.

"A challenge?" Kol grinned at Caroline, "I accept, darling."

Caroline tilted her head, "You don't give up, do you?"

"Not when there is something my brother wants at stake." Kol winked.

For a moment Caroline didn't understand what Kol meant, that was until her eyes met Klaus's, he still gazed at her with interest in his eyes. She almost groaned, _I am here for less than a day and already Klaus is interested in me. _She noticed Tatia's glare, _I seem to have made Tatia jealous. Probably the only time in my life that I've made someone with Elena's face jealous of me._ That thought amused her.

Esther had watched from the side as her children met Caroline for the first time. There was a spark between her and Klaus, she could see it from their interactions. She would have to tread carefully with Mikael's return imminent, he would not tolerate Klaus's infatuation with this girl, he does not wish Klaus happiness and Esther must do all she could to make sure he had his shot. Esther had already lost hers. Her eyes turned to the forest where the werewolf clan resided, her lost chance at love among them.

Esther decided to interrupt her children, "I see you have all been introduced to Caroline." At their affirmative nods she continued, "I hope you treat her as if she is family." Before leaving to serve supper she ordered, "Time for you to go home, Tatia."

Tatia bristled at the dismissal, her cheeks filled with embarrassment, "May I ask why? You normally allow me at your table."

"Tonight is for my family." Esther stare was clear, her family did not include Tatia, "To get to know Caroline."

Tatia dare not say anything more, afraid she would be barred from seeing Elijah or Klaus. Not that that would stop her but she would be unable to marry one of them if they had to run around in secret. Approaching Elijah she cradled his face and kissed him soundly. Pulling back she made her goodbyes, smirked at Klaus and sauntered back home. Silently fuming at the threat of this new girl. The Mikaelson's were HERS!

Klaus stared after Tatia with heartbreak in his eyes. Why did she continue to torture him after he shows her how much he loves her, she always chooses Elijah over him and it hurt. Suddenly a hand touched his own. Looking up he was face to face with Caroline, her lovely features radiating sympathy and concern.

"I am sorry that she hurts you so." Caroline felt sympathy fill her heart as she recalled growing up when she was second best to Elena at everything. The heartbreak on Klaus's face pulled at Caroline, his obvious hurt making her want to take him in her arms. So she did, gently wrapping her arms around Klaus's tense form, "The right girl who loves you and only you is out there." She brushed a kiss against his cheek, "All you have to do is find her."

Klaus buried his face in Caroline's neck breathing her in. She fit so perfectly in his arms that he didn't want to let her go.

Caroline smiled as Klaus held her tight, his warm embrace making her feel safe. Reluctantly she let him go, "We better head inside."

"Of course." Klaus held his arm out for Caroline to take, grinning widely as she took it. As her previous words about finding the right girl sounded in his head he could not help but think as he followed her in, _I think I already have. _

_Ara and Nera had watched Caroline's first day in the past through a special tall mirror. They were pleased by what they saw._

_"Niklaus is already taken with Caroline." Nera smiled, happy that after only meeting Caroline once Niklaus was already intrigued by her._

_Ara returned Nera's pleased smile, "All is going to plan." Caroline and Klaus would grow closer by the day, she was sure of it._

_Nera placed her hand in the alter of water, "Tatia will pose a problem. One they can overcome."_

_Ara held her hand out to Nera, "Let's continue watching them fall in love."_

_Nera eagerly returned to the mirror, anxious to watch how Caroline and Klaus's story unfolded._

_There was still the return of Mikael to come, Tatia's jealousy issues and Caroline and Klaus's own insecurities. The road would not be smooth, but every obstacle was meant to strengthen not separate them._

TBC

AN - What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it. Appearances by pretty much every member of the Original family bar Mikael, don't worry he's coming very soon ;-) Thanks for reading! Until next time X X X


	3. Chapter 3 - Jealousy

Fixing Mistakes

Chapter 3 - Jealousy

Caroline had been in the past for a week now and within that time Rebekah had become a true friend to her. Her personality was so different from the Rebekah she knew that she could not hold her future actions against her. She was sweet, caring and fun, always making sure Caroline felt happy and comfortable in her new surroundings.

Finn was very shy, he spoke little to her but Caroline didn't hold it against him. The only times she had seen him come alive was when he sneaked off to meet with Sage. She felt sadness whenever she saw the two of them together as she thought of their future, separated for nine-hundred years only to die within hours of each other because they shared the same bloodline. Tragic.

Kol had spent the week playfully trying to court Caroline, his lame pick up lines never failing to make her laugh. She often wondered if most pick up lines originated with Kol, so similar were they to some in use now. He was as playful and mischievous as he was in the future but now he had a boyish charm about him. Very endearing.

Elijah had been the polite gentleman she knew him as before; minus the occasional ripping out of someones heart, he was friendly to her whenever Tatia was not around. Tatia. She led straight to Klaus, ever since Esther had turned her away from supper the night Caroline arrived she had clung to Klaus, following him around like a simpering fool.

Caroline sighed, if Klaus so much as looked at her Tatia jumped on him like a cat in heat. She would bat her eyelashes and giggle at everything he said while shooting triumphant smirks in her direction. Like she was doing now. Caroline smiled sweetly back, shooting fire from her eyes, _I hate you!_

Tatia clung to Klaus's arm laughing loudly, "Oh, Niklaus. You do amuse me so."

"I am happy that I do." Klaus smiled at Tatia, he did not know the reason she had seemingly picked him this past week but he didn't care. He had been chasing her for years and he felt nothing but happiness at winning her. At least that's what he told himself.

"You do." Tatia moved in for a kiss, lips curling against Klaus's mouth as she felt Caroline's stare on her. Klaus was hers, as was Elijah, she would not allow some new girl to take what was hers.

Caroline looked away unable to stomach the sight of Klaus and Tatia kissing. She did not know why it bothered her so much, she had been rejecting his advances for well over a year before giving in to the connection between them. It shouldn't affect her and yet somehow it did.

"Miss Caroline," Henrik approached Caroline a bunch of flowers in his hand which he held out to her, "I picked these for you."

Caroline smiled widely as she accepted the flowers from Henrik, "Thank you, Henrik." As she looked them over she almost flinched; vervain, it unnerved her that she could now touch the flower that had previously cause her pain, just another reminder that she was now human.

Henrik blushed pleased, "I noticed that you are still sad." He looked at the floor, scuffing his boots on the ground, "I wished to make you smile."

Caroline could have cried at how utterly pure and loving Henrik was. How she wished she could prevent his death, but she was unsure as to when that particular event occurred and she didn't think Esther would believe her if she told her.

"Do you like them?" Henrik asked smiling.

Caroline brought the vervain to her nose and breathed in their smell, "They are lovely. I will put them by my bed so that when I wake I will see them and think of you."

Henrik grinned wider, happy that he had brought a smile to Caroline's face. Now that he had made her smile he wanted to make her laugh. He tilted his head in thought before asking, "Would you wish to accompany me to the orchid to pick apples?"

"I would love to." Caroline stood up brushing the dirt from her dress. She held her hand out to Henrik, "Lead the way, kind sir."

Henrik took Caroline's hand and began leading her to the orchids. He regaled her with stories of the exploits of his brave older brothers, the love and admiration in his eyes as he spoke of them clear for all to see.

The smile never left Caroline's lips.

* * *

Klaus was smiling in awe and it was not for Tatia. He had watched Henrik give Caroline flowers, the smile that lit up her face caused his breath to catch. She was so utterly beautiful that he found himself struggling to keep his eyes off her. He loved Tatia, he truly did but there was a part of him that was drawn to Caroline.

Tatia returned Klaus's smile, unknowing that it had nothing to do with her. Her eyes drifted to the side and she caught Elijah's hurt look. She had not made her choice yet between the two of them. Elijah was strong, he would keep her safe and provide well for her. Klaus was beautiful but he was weak. She had seen the way his father treated him, how he took it and never fought back. She didn't want to choose, she enjoyed being the object of their affection too much.

Klaus tried to shut down his thoughts of Caroline, though it was hard when she was sitting just ahead of him. As if led by his thoughts his eyes drifted to the side and was in time to watch Henrik lead Caroline away, the smile on her face constant. He itched to follow her.

Tatia held Elijah's pleading gaze for a long moment, knowing that he wished for her to come with him. She had been neglecting him recently and she missed him. Tatia smiled at Elijah before telling Klaus, "I will leave you to your duties as I have errands to run." She kissed Klaus's cheek and smiled at him. She turned around and walked toward Elijah.

Klaus still sat on the ground after Tatia left. His hands were balled into fists by his side. He was trying to resist the impulse to find Caroline. He wanted to see her, talk to her, find out what put that smile on her face.

He loved Tatia.

He wanted Caroline.

Tatia. Caroline. Tatia. Caroline. Klaus's mind ran on an endless loop of their names as indecision hit him. His body was poised to move, half sitting half standing, all he had to do was tell it where to go. His eyes lingered on the spots where Tatia and Caroline left. His heart and head were at war. Then he heard a voice.

_Go to her._

Klaus smiled.

He ran to her.

* * *

Caroline held Henrik aloft on her shoulders as he picked apples from the tree. They had been busy, a basket laid at their feet already half full.

"Do you sing?" Henrik asked as he reached for a rosy red apple, "I have never heard any of my brothers sing only Rebekah."

"I have in the past." Caroline answered giggling, she could not imagine future Rebekah singing, she was too controlled. Present; or is it past? Rebekah, she could see clearly in her mind dancing around the fire singing merrily to her family. That thought brought up a recent memory of herself and Stefan, they had been drinking at Caroline's when Stefan began sharing stories of Lexi. Caroline had only been able to meet Lexi because Bonnie had cast an expression triangle, allowing the deceased on the Other Side to appear in Mystic Falls. Stefan told her how he and Lexi practically stalked Bon Jovi in the eighties. Needless to say that after several bottles of bourbon and tequila, she and Stefan found themselves with their arms around each other belting out 'Blaze of Glory' at the top of their lungs. Caroline sighed, she really missed Stefan.

"I am sure you have a beautiful voice." Henrik said.

"Would you sing for me?" Caroline asked, her cheeks flushed from Henrik's praise.

"Of course, my lady." Henrik continued to collect apples as he started to sing, his voice clear as it rang across the field.

Caroline smiled as Henrik's sweet voice washed over her. She began swaying her hips as she listened to him sing, she wasn't sure if he was singing in English, but whatever it was sounded beautiful to her.

Klaus arrived at the orchid just as Henrik began to sing the lullaby Rebekah taught him as a child. He smiled as Caroline began to sway, Henrik on her shoulders as he picked the fruit off the tree. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leant against the tree, content for now to watch his brother and Caroline.

Henrik finished the lullaby as he plucked the last apple of the tree that would fill their basket. He had finished his chore much earlier than he normally would thanks to Caroline's help, "We have picked enough fruit."

"Great!" Caroline held Henrik's waist dipped her head and swung him off placing him on the ground, his giggles lightening her heart, "What should we do now?"

"I do not know." Henrik was unsure what to do as he normally takes twice as long to finish his duty.

"How about we go to the lake?" Klaus made his presence known, a smile on his face as he noticed how happy Henrik was, he could tell that his little brother already loved Caroline like another sister.

"Nik!" A grin burst onto Henrik's face and he ran over to embrace Klaus.

Klaus returned Henrik's embrace, a loving smile on his face at how excitable his brother was. Pulling back he asked, "Have you had fun?"

"Yes!" Henrik replied, grinning widely, "We have been picking apples together," he took Klaus's hand and led him over to Caroline, "and I have been singing."

"I heard." Klaus smiled at Henrik, his brother had a lovely voice but with Mikael showing disdain for anything that wasn't for the good of the family or what he classed as useful talents, they did not have the opportunity to express their creative sides very often. Klaus enjoyed drawing, either landscapes or people it didn't matter to him so long as he could escape reality. Mikael found drawing especially useless, Klaus was sure it was because he himself indulged in it.

"Niklaus." Caroline greeted Klaus, she looked around before asking, "Tatia not with you?"

"No." Klaus felt bad, out of all of his family he had spent almost the least amount of time with Caroline since she arrived. Tatia had been occupying all of his time, becoming clingy in the last week, _because of Caroline. She has noticed my interest._

Caroline absolutely refused to feel pleased, it was of no concern to her whom Klaus spent his time with, he was not hers, "You said something about a lake?" She grew up in Mystic Falls and had an idea of which lake Klaus referred to but as she was supposed to be new to the village she had to pretend that she was unfamiliar with the area.

"It is a lovely view." Klaus replied, meaning more than just the lake as his eyes took in Caroline's stunning features, "I will take you." He remembered Henrik was also with them, looking at his brother he asked, "How about it, Henrik, would you like to go to the lake?"

"I would love too." Henrik answered, eyes lighting up in happiness before a frown covered his features, "I have to return the fruit to mother."

"We can do it on the way, Henrik." Caroline offered a solution. She was more than happy to spend the afternoon in the company of Henrik and Klaus.

Henrik ran to pick up his basket, but a hand scooped it up before he could. "Let me take it." Klaus ruffled his brothers hair affectionately.

Caroline smiled at the affection Klaus showed Henrik, he was so open now as opposed to how he will be, his heart was still pure, unburdened by the knowledge of his true parentage.

Henrik held his hands out for Caroline and Klaus to take, holding on to the both of them as they began the walk back to their home. He quickly dropped off the fruit with Esther before returning to Klaus and Caroline and retaking their hands.

At the lake Henrik began searching for stones to throw in the water, finding a selection of perfect ones he brought them back to Klaus and Caroline. He handed one to each of them before asking, "Have you ever skipped stones before?"

"Yes, back home." Caroline swallowed, missing her home all of a sudden, "When I was a younger."

"Where was home?" Klaus asked curious, throwing a stone across the water. He wanted to know more about Caroline as she was a mystery to him, all he knew so far was that she lost her family to bandits.

Caroline panicked, what the hell could she say? Alaric may have been her teacher but history was not her best subject. She knew she was currently in the new world and basically anywhere in Europe was the old world. She threw a stone as she thought of a lie, "We originated from the old world, making the journey here recently." She stared at the water, "We were searching for a new home when my parents were lost."

"I am sorry for your loss, Caroline." Klaus meant it, feeling his heart break for this beautiful girl who'd lost everything and yet still managed to smile.

"Thank you." Caroline felt bad for lying to them, they had opened their hearts and their home to her and she had to mislead them to protect her secret, "I will always love and miss them," that wasn't a lie, "but they will never truly be gone as they live in my heart."

"I hope," Klaus bit his lip looking into Caroline's eyes, "that you will find a family with us." As her eyes widened in surprise a blush lit his cheeks and he dropped his gaze to his boots.

Caroline was shocked, Klaus had spent the past few days with Tatia, how could he want herself to become part of his family. She placed her hand on his arm, her voice almost a whisper, "Niklaus."

Klaus's heart raced at Caroline's touch, the heat from her fingers scorching his skin, raising his gaze to hers his breath stopped. There were so many unexplainable emotions swimming in her eyes, it felt like she knew him and his secrets but that was impossible.

Caroline could not help but picture her Klaus when she looked into his eyes, there was so many unresolved issues between them, they'd made love and then parted ways, presuming they had centuries to get it right. Caroline almost laughed, if the Mikaelson's were still turned into vampires she would have centuries with him, but a different him, a Klaus who had never reeked havoc on her friends, one who hadn't tried to destroy her relationship with another man and if she was being completely honest with herself he had succeeded, Tyler choosing revenge against Klaus over being with her. A Klaus she had never fallen in love with.

Klaus watched many different and confusing emotions cross Caroline's face. Sadness, anger, hurt and what looked like love. What was she thinking of? Or, who was she thinking of? A bolt of jealousy hit him at the thought that she was thinking of another man when she was with him. That was a ridiculous feeling to have as he was with Tatia.

Caroline could not help her gaze slipping to Klaus's mouth, her heart racing as she recalled kissing them for the first time. She flicked her eyes up to meet his and almost gasped at the barely hidden heat in them, the look reminding her of how he gazed at her as they joined together.

Klaus began breathing heavily as he saw Caroline's eyes darken, her eyes moving between his and his lips. His heartbeat quickened and his palms became sweaty. Unconsciously he moved closer.

Caroline leant in, her eyes closing. Anticipation ran through her veins as she craved tasting Klaus's mouth again, to cradle his face between her hands and cover his soft lips with her own.

They were inches separating them.

"I did it!" Henrik screamed in excitement, "I got six skips."

They sprung apart.

Caroline stared wide eyed at the water, _I almost kissed Klaus!_ Just the thought sent shivers down her spine, _no, not Klaus. I almost kissed Niklaus. _Her thoughts became desperate, _they are different. Klaus killed thousands, Niklaus is innocent. _She watched Klaus out of the corner of her eye, _so why am I so drawn to the both of them?_

"Well done." Klaus tried to smile at Henrik. His heart was still racing from almost kissing Caroline, he was so close to covering her lips with his and tasting what he'd been dreaming of for the past week. He had spent his days with Tatia, happy to be in her company, at night however, his dreams were full of Caroline and all he wished to do to her.

Henrik narrowed his eyes as he sensed the tension between Klaus and Caroline, "Have you upset Caroline?"

Klaus did not know how to answer that as he didn't know himself. Had he upset Caroline by almost kissing her? He swore she leant into him, encouraging his advance before Henrik interrupted them.

"No, I am not upset." Caroline answered, desperate to break the tension between them, "I almost allowed something to happen that I am not sure I should have."

Klaus understood Caroline's message, he couldn't stop himself from replying, "I'm sure that if you had allowed it, it would have been," he smirked, "unforgettable."

Caroline was taken aback as the familiar smirk curled Klaus's lips, the same cocky arrogant smirk that future Klaus wore on a daily basis. Finally feeling somewhat normal as a side of Klaus she knew surfaced. Flicking her hair behind her she responded, "Unforgettable?" She scrunched her nose in thought, "I'm not so sure about that."

Klaus smirked wider as Caroline rose to his challenge, "I am very sure." He ran the tips of his fingers down Caroline's covered arm, loving the way she shivered, "I could make you forget."

"Really?" Caroline crossed her arms across her chest, purposely ignoring the shiver.

Klaus just continued to smirk. Caroline drawing him in, her fire sparking his interest and raising his confidence.

* * *

Tatia watched from the trees as Caroline and Klaus flirted. She felt jealousy hit her at the smile on his face, that should be for HER and not Caroline. She did not like how Caroline came from nowhere, started living with them and somehow made the Mikaelson's treat her as if she were part of the family. She had tried to get Rebekah to like her with no luck, Caroline came and she did it on the first day. _Time to make my presence known._

Tatia left her hiding spot and made her way to the lake. Her dislike of Caroline growing as she saw the way Klaus looked at her, "Niklaus!" She called, forcing a smile to her lips, "I have been searching for you."

Klaus tore his eyes away from Caroline to greet Tatia, placing his hands at his side as she stood before him, "Why have you been searching for me?"

Tatia laced her hand with Klaus's, "My errand finished earlier then I expected," she actually had a fight with Elijah cutting their rendezvous short, "so I thought I would seek you out." She gave Klaus a flirty smile, "Perhaps we could pick up where we left off?"

Klaus hesitated, flicking his gaze over to Caroline and Henrik. He had suggested coming to the lake with them and he wasn't going to abandon them. Squaring his shoulders he prepared to reject Tatia for the first time, "Not today, Tatia. I am going to spend the day with my brother."

Tatia was shocked, Klaus had never rejected her before. Glaring at him she hissed, "What?"

Tatia's glare would usually have Klaus begging to make her forgive him but, with Caroline's presence, he somehow gained the courage to stand up for himself. Giving Tatia a calm look he repeated himself, "I said that I would spend the day with Henrik," _and Caroline, _"and that is what I am going to do." He turned his back and rejoined Henrik and Caroline. He blushed at Caroline's proud smile.

Tatia fumed as Klaus walked away from her. How dare he choose Caroline over her! He may have said that he was spending the day with Henrik but she could tell that he wanted to spend more time with Caroline. It rankled her that he had rejected her, he had never once turned down the opportunity to be with her. She glared at Caroline, _all because of HER. I hate her!_

Caroline could feel Tatia's jealous glare, it felt extraordinarily good to make her jealous of her, almost as if she had made Elena jealous. She was not proud of her thoughts but after a lifetime of coming second best to Elena Gilbert it felt nice to make someone with her face resent her. A bigger part of her was happy that Klaus had stood up for himself, he let his emotions be trampled by Tatia and her fickle affections. It was about time he stood up for himself.

Tatia felt hurt and angry at Klaus's rejection. She would make him regret dismissing her, _I will throw myself and Elijah in his face, _a smirk crossed her lips, _I will make him hurt. Caroline too._ With thoughts of revenge on her mind she walked back to the village. She would make up with Elijah and begin her plan to hurt Klaus.

* * *

Caroline, Klaus and Henrik had an enjoyable day at the lake. They continued skipping stones before being joined by Rebekah and Kol. They began swimming, Caroline and Rebekah splashing Kol, he chasing them across the water. Klaus and Henrik watched them play from the shore, calling out their encouragement for Rebekah and Caroline.

Their laughter and squeals rang through the afternoon until they headed back to the village for supper.

* * *

Caroline had a smile on her face as she went for a late night stroll before bed. Her afternoon had been wonderful spent in the company of Klaus, Henrik, Rebekah and Kol. Once out of Tatia's influence Klaus had been attentive to her, sharing easy smiles and joyful laughter. For the first time since she had arrived in this time period she had forgotten her problems and just had fun.

As Caroline came upon the Great Oak Tree she gazed at it in thought. This tree would give life to the Originals and all vampires. Esther would use its power to make the deadliest predators to walk the Earth. Without it thousands of people would not be killed, would not be food for the nourishment of vampires. Without it their would be no Originals, no Katherine, no Stefan, no Damon. Caroline frowned, with no Stefan they may not be Elena as he had been the one to save her from the car crash which took her parents.

Caroline could burn this tree to the ground right now to prevent the suffering of too many people to count. She could live out the rest of days in this time period, marry Klaus and have a family, be happy until the day she died. But there would be consequences. Her mother would never know what happened to her, her friends would always wonder what happened to her, _some of those friends may not have been around in the first place. Stefan would live and die as a human never knowing she or Elena existed, _her heart hurt thinking of her best friend never knowing her, _even worse, we may have never been born. Stefan killed mine and Elena's relatives. We may never have been born in the first place. _Her head hurt just thinking of all that could occur. It was too much to lay on her shoulders, she would prevent centuries of suffering but she could possibly lose everyone she cared about in the process. Plus, she enjoyed being a vampire, she had become the person she'd always wanted to be since she turned.

Happy in her decision Caroline turned away from the tree and continued walking around the village until she came to the forest. Hearing a noise behind her she turned around, surprised at whom stood before her, "Tatia. What brings you out so late?"

"Caroline." Tatia nodded in greeting, "I think we need to talk."

* * *

_"Caroline passed the first test." Ara stated proudly. Caroline's decision not to destroy the tree which birthed vampires, to not be content to stay in the past and live out the rest of her human life, was her first test. She chose correctly._

_"I had no doubt that she would." Nera replied, certain in her belief that Caroline would make the right choice. And she did._

_Ara gazed at the image of Caroline and Tatia facing one another, "Tatia will be another problem." She had watched Tatia's jealousy and resentment build over the past week. Leading up to the confrontation that was about to take place._

_"One Caroline will more than hold her own in." Nera stated knowingly, "She has the courage to stand up and fight for what she loves. Tatia has no such backbone."_

_"I cannot wait to see their conversation." Ara smiled, amusement in her tone at what was about to take place._

_"Me too." Nera chuckled, watching events unfold was not unlike watching television shows on Earth. Overseeing the acts of mankind was like having their own soap. Fascinating viewing._

_Ara sat beside Nera, still chuckling as Tatia began speaking with Caroline. One more step on the road to being together, however one of their biggest tests was yet to arrive. Soon, he will come._

TBC

AN - What do you guys think? Tatia and Caroline's confrontation coming up in the next chapter, plus Klaus and Caroline grow closer. Thank you for your reviews, they mean the world to me. You guys rock. Until next time X X X


	4. Chapter 4 - Confrontation

Fixing Mistakes

Chapter 4 - Confrontation

"I think we need to talk."

Caroline tilted her head, "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Niklaus." Tatia crossed her arms, glaring at Caroline, "And the fact that he is mine."

Caroline bit her lip to contain her grin, she had a feeling that this conversation would be coming, "Is that right?"

"Yes, it is." Tatia replied, "He has been since I arrived in this village."

"What about Elijah?" Caroline asked, curious as to how Tatia would answer, "If I chose to court him instead of Niklaus what would you say then?"

Tatia clenched her fist, "I would tell you that he is also mine."

"You cannot have them both, Tatia." Caroline responded, "One day you will have to choose."

"I choose them both." Tatia grew annoyed at Caroline's unconcerned behaviour, as if she didn't feel threatened by her, "I want them both. Separate they only give me a little of what I need, together they give me what I deserve."

"And what exactly is it that you think you deserve that you are not happy with the love of one good man but you must have them both?" Caroline asked incredulously, unbelieving of Tatia's nerve of craving them both.

"I deserve everything!" Tatia burst out, she was sick of the respectable image she projects, finally showing the immaturity that hides beneath, "I have a child that I have to care for and I need something for myself. I need love and passion. Niklaus and Elijah provide that."

Caroline felt disgusted, "Is that what you wish to teach your child? That it is okay to toy with the affections of two good men for your own enjoyment." Caroline shook her head at the unapologetic look on Tatia's face, "You would destroy the bond between two brothers simply because you are too afraid of picking the wrong brother and regretting that choice."

"How dare you?" Tatia's cheek coloured with rage, hating with everything that she was that Caroline had guessed correctly.

"How dare I? How about how dare you?" Caroline narrowed her gaze as she stepped closer to Tatia, entering her personal space and crowding her as she continued her brutal honesty, "You are so afraid of being alone that you don't know what you want. I bet that you don't even love either of them. You will just keep stringing them along until you grow bored of them or find some other poor soul to cling to."

Tatia clenched her jaw as she glared at Caroline. Each word piercing her deeply as they were the truth. She balled her hands into fist as she was unable to reply to Caroline.

"Niklaus does not deserve you and your changeable affections. It is you," Caroline pushed her finger against Tatia's chest, "who does not deserve him."

White hot anger filled Tatia. She was the most desired girl in the village, she would not take this from an outsider who didn't know what they'd been through together. Yelling with rage Tatia pushed Caroline, "I hate you!"

* * *

Klaus had tears in his eyes after overhearing Caroline's defence of him. No one had ever stood up for him before not even his siblings. Yet Caroline had known him for less than a week and she somehow found him worthy. She believed that Tatia didn't deserve him as opposed to the other way around. Mikael told him often that he didn't deserve Tatia, that he should be grateful for whatever scraps of attention she gave him as it would probably be the only form of love he would ever know as nobody would ever love a weakling like him. If that were true then how could Caroline stand up for him with such pure honesty.

Klaus heard Tatia yell that she hated Caroline so he looked up. His eyes widened as Tatia pushed Caroline, he was about to intervene but what happened next shocked him frozen.

* * *

Caroline stumbled back at Tatia's push and glared at her. She saw Tatia raise her hand to slap her, she caught it in midair, jerked it down and twisted it behind Tatia's back causing her to spin around crying out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Caroline bent her head to whisper in her ear, "Unlike you, I know how to defend myself."

For the first time Tatia was scared, Caroline's grip was strong, if she pulled her arm anymore she'd break it. Whimpering in pain she tried to break free. She couldn't.

"Stop your struggling." Caroline hissed, angered that Tatia had tried to attack her. She may now be human but she hadn't forgot how to defend herself, she may be weaker but she was not weak.

Tatia stilled, her heart almost bursting out of her chest with fear, "L-let me go."

Caroline smirked, "All in due time. First of all," she twisted Tatia's arm slightly, not enough to break it but enough to hurt, "if you ever try to attack me again you will see just how strong I really am." Caroline let go of her arm and pushed Tatia away from herself, "Second, Niklaus is a grown man and can make his own decisions on who he wishes to be with."

Tatia's heart was still beating frantically in fear as she rubbed her sore arm. Tears fell down her cheeks as she stared at Caroline, she knew she had lost Klaus as no one ever defended him, least of all to her, if anything they tried to dissuade her from being with him.

Seeing that she would get no reply from Tatia, Caroline dismissed her, "Go."

Tatia all but ran away from Caroline stopping only when her eyes locked on Klaus, he was hidden behind a tree and from the look in his eyes she knew that he had heard everything. They were well and truly over. Choking on a sob she hurried back to her home, embarrassed that Klaus had seen her try to get Caroline to leave him alone and when she couldn't she had resorted to attacking her. How could she face either one of them after what she'd tried to do?

* * *

Klaus was in awe. Caroline had dealt with Tatia's attack calmly and with knowledge of how to defend herself. Who had taught her? And why did they feel the need to? With questions burning within him and an overwhelming need to talk to Caroline he left his hiding place. He approached her and said her name softly, "Caroline."

Caroline snapped her head up, "Klaus."

Klaus stopped. No one had ever called him that before. The way it rolled off Caroline's tongue made him shiver. She said it so naturally, as if it had crossed her lips a hundred times before. He mulled the name over for a minute, "Klaus." He tested it on his tongue, "I like it." He smiled wide, liking it even more because it would be between him and Caroline alone.

Caroline's eye widened at her slip. She couldn't believe that she had just called him Klaus instead of Niklaus. It just came out, _great! I have just given him the name Klaus. Decades or probably centuries before he was supposed to. _Though judging by Klaus's smile he doesn't seem to mind, "I don't know why I called you that. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't." Klaus replied, his voice soft and full of admiration, "In fact I quite like it." He tucked a stray curl behind Caroline's ear, "I suspect it is because it is you who said it."

Caroline was caught within the endless depths of Klaus's eyes, his softening gaze drawing her in, trapping her in his orbit as he had many times in the past. Future. The word sobered her up and she looked down at her feet, "Niklaus..."

"Don't." Klaus took Caroline's chin in his hand, "When it's just you and I call me Klaus." A shy smiled curled his lips, "I love the way you say it, as if you have been calling me it for years."

_That wasn't far off the truth, _Caroline thought.

"Now," Klaus released Caroline's chin and smiled widely, "I heard what you two were talking about." He leant in and kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

Caroline could see the gratitude in Klaus's eyes. Swallowing at his close proximity she whispered, "For what?"

"For defending me." Klaus looked at Caroline in wonder, "No one ever has before."

Caroline's breathing quickened as Klaus's eyes dropped to her lips, "You didn't deserve to be treated that way."

"No one has said that either." Klaus raised his hand to Caroline's face, gently cupping her jaw and brushing his thumb against her cheek, "You are the first."

"Klaus..." Caroline's eyes slipped closed, almost moaning at the reverent way Klaus touched her face.

"Only you." Klaus brought Caroline's face toward him and softly covered her mouth with his. He tenderly took her bottom lip between his and sucked on it. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, her sweet taste becoming addictive.

Caroline moaned as she cradled Klaus's face between her palms, holding him to her as she returned his kiss. Tilting her head she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and tangling her tongue with his, almost whimpering as she tasted him again.

Klaus pulled back and rest his head against Caroline. He was breathing hard, his eyes alight with desire, his body almost shaking with need for her. One kiss and he wanted to ravish Caroline. He never felt this way with Tatia, her kisses were pleasant but they never made him want to throw her down on the ground and lose himself in her.

Caroline looked deep into Klaus's eyes, trying to catch her breath after his passionate kiss. She had just kissed Klaus, technically for the second time and she had enjoyed it. Almost as much as she had in the future, unlike that time it did not lead to sex as they didn't just sleep together in this time, they did it only when they had feelings for each other and were married.

Klaus pushed a curl behind Caroline's ear and let his hand rest against her face. He stared into her big eyes and smiled happily at her, "I wish to court you, Caroline." His heart picked up as he waited for her reply.

Caroline was speechless. Klaus wanted to, well date her apparently, not that she was that surprised after that kiss. Could she be with Klaus? She had feelings for him but they were for future Klaus, though she couldn't deny that she and Niklaus shared a connection. How would she ever know just who she had feelings for if she didn't take a chance. She was a thousand years in the past and she didn't have to worry about what her friends thought. Plus, she didn't know if she would ever return to the present, or if indeed the Mikaelson's would still turn into vampires. She would not give up a chance of happiness for people she may never see again. She made her choice.

Klaus grew uneasy at Caroline's long silence, he was sure he felt her return his kiss with equal passion. Feeling the familiar sting of rejection he dropped his gaze, tears threatening behind his eyes, "I understand." His voice was dejected.

"No, you don't." Caroline hesitantly placed her hand on Klaus's chin, tilting his face up to hers. She could have gasped at the hurt in his eyes. Stroking his jaw she never looked away from his gaze, "Do not take my silence for rejection, I had to think, to be sure of what it is I wanted."

Klaus dared to hope, "What is it that you want?"

"You." Caroline smiled, "What I want is you." She leant in and brushed a tender kiss against Klaus's mouth, just caressing his lips with her own.

Klaus smiled into Caroline's kiss, she wanted to be with him, his heart filled with happiness. He bravely placed his hands on her hips, just holding her as he returned her kisses. He sweetly brushed his mouth against hers, enjoying her taste and the heat from her body under his hands. She was so beautiful.

Caroline was unused to the unhurried way they kissed in this time, with Matt and Tyler their kisses were passion filled, letting you know what they had on their mind, sex. With Klaus, it was as if he was letting her know that yes he did desire her but he also cared about her. She daren't say love, knowing that it was impossible to feel anything like love this quick. She was so lost in Klaus that she almost didn't hear her name being called.

* * *

Rebekah was starting to get worried. It was late, her whole family were asleep and Caroline had yet to return from her stroll. She was sure Caroline said that she wouldn't be long but it must be well over an hour since she left. Unable to sit and wait any longer Rebekah took her lamp and went searching for her.

Walking through the village Rebekah called out just above a whisper, "Caroline?" She shone her lamp around trying to catch a glimpse of Caroline's blonde hair, "Caroline! Where are you?" She saw something near the treeline, what looked like two people were standing close together.

Rebekah headed toward them. The nearer she got she could start to make them out. A man and a woman, both had blonde hair, one was light the other a darker shade. They appeared to be kissing. An embarrassed blush stained her cheeks, she was about to turn around when she finally recognized who stood before her, "Nik! Caroline! What are you both doing?"

Caroline gasped against Klaus's mouth as Rebekah's shocked voice reached her through her haze of lust. Pulling back from Klaus she stared wide eyed at Rebekah, not knowing what to say.

Klaus tried to catch his breath, his hand still on Caroline's hip, unwilling to part from her. He was embarrassed at being caught but he wasn't ashamed, he was enchanted by Caroline and wanted to tell everyone of his newfound happiness.

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest raising her eyebrows, "Well? I'm waiting."

There was the Rebekah Caroline remembered, she almost smiled as she saw the parts of her that had not changed. Caroline placed her hand on Klaus's and interlocked their fingers, she wasn't sure if they did that now but it was her way of showing that she and Klaus were now together, "Niklaus and I talked and..."

Klaus smiled at Caroline before telling Rebekah, "Caroline has graciously agreed that I may court her."

Rebekah was surprised, "What about Tatia? I thought you were courting her."

"I was." Klaus replied, he looked at Caroline as he explained, "But ever since Caroline arrived I have not been able to stop thinking of her." He frowned as he recalled Tatia's confrontation with Caroline, her selfishness laid out before him as he'd never allowed himself to see, "After witnessing a conversation between the two I realised that if I truly loved her I would think of no other and if she loved me she would not also see my brother."

Rebekah was happy that Klaus had finally rid himself of Tatia. She did not deserve him or Elijah and she wished that Elijah would also let her go and find someone worthy of him.

"I hope you do not mind that I am now courting your brother." Caroline hoped Rebekah was not upset as she truly valued the friendship she had developed with her.

"No, I do not mind." Rebekah smiled at the couple to show that she was not displeased, "How could I? My best friend and my favourite brother can make one another happy." She approached them and placed her hands on each of their shoulders, "Trust me, this news brings me nothing but joy."

"Thank you, Rebekah." Caroline grinned, happy that Rebekah was pleased for the two of them.

"Thank you, little sister." Klaus brought Rebekah into a hug, knowing that she supported him made him happy as she was his closest sibling.

Rebekah returned Klaus's embrace, whispering in his ear, "You deserve nothing but happiness."

Klaus tightened his hold on Rebekah, unable to express his feelings through the lump in his throat. He did not hear that he deserved happiness very often, in fact tonight had been the first when Caroline said it to Tatia and now Rebekah had said it to him. Today was turning out to be one of the happiest of his life.

Rebekah pulled back, "Not that I'm not delighted for you both but we really must go home. It is late."

Klaus held his arms out for Rebekah and Caroline to take, "Then I shall escort my two favourite ladies home."

"Thank you, Nik." Rebekah giggled as she held her brothers arm.

Caroline curled her arm around Klaus's, "Take us home, Niklaus."

"It is my pleasure." Klaus smiled, escorting Rebekah and Caroline back to their home. He loved that Caroline lived with them, that no matter what he was doing on any given day he was guaranteed to see her. He walked with them all the way to their shared room.

"I will let you two have a moment." Rebekah offered to give them a moment alone. She kissed Klaus on the cheek, "Goodnight, Nik."

Klaus smiled at Rebekah, "Night, Bekah." He watched her go inside before facing Caroline. He cupped her cheek and covered her lips with his for a sweet kiss. Pulling back he rest his forehead against hers, caressing her cheek tenderly, "Until the morn, Caroline."

Caroline leant into Klaus's touch, never looking away from him she whispered, "Until then," she smiled her eyes twinkling, "Klaus."

Klaus smiled, loving the sound of Caroline's version of his name. He kissed her forehead and watched her enter before retiring to his own room. His dreams would be full of Caroline, he was sure of it.

* * *

Caroline put on her night dress before laying down on her bed on the floor. The smile never left her lips as she thought of Klaus and the sweet way he held her as they kissed, close but not too close. She didn't know if they would last but if she was stuck here for the rest of her life she was happy to spend it in his company.

Rebekah turned over so that she faced Caroline, "You will treat him right, won't you?"

Caroline faced Rebekah, "I know the pain of being used and abused. I would never do that to Niklaus."

"Good." Rebekah had seen Klaus hurt more than she cared too, she didn't want her new friend to be another person to hurt him. Smirking at Caroline she asked, "How good was it?" Rebekah had never been kissed before and she was dying to know if it was worth all the fuss.

"He was," Caroline smiled, biting her lip, "incredible. He made my toes curl."

Rebekah sighed with envy, she hoped for the day that a man would sweep her off her feet and shower her in all the kisses she desired. However with two very overprotective brothers and an overbearing father, the chances of her meeting her true love dwindled by the day, "I wish I knew what that felt like."

"You don't?" Caroline asked surprised, "You've never kissed anyone before?"

"No." Rebekah admitted, "With Nik and Elijah scaring off any male who comes near me, I cannot find a man brave enough to even talk to me."

Caroline held her hand out for Rebekah to take, smiling she squeezed it, "Then they are not worthy of you in the first place."

Rebekah blinked back her tears, "It makes me despair of ever finding happiness."

"It can take a while to find the one." Caroline sighed as she thought of her previous relationships, "I have courted a few before Niklaus."

"What happened?" Rebekah asked, it was unusual to court more than one person.

Caroline pondered over how to answer, she was by no means a slut but in this time, the simple fact that she'd had sex before marriage implied that she was. She chose her words carefully, "The first man used and abused me, he was the biggest mistake of my life. The next was the complete opposite to him, he was safe and sweet and I loved him. But we lacked passion, plus he was also in love with someone else. Then there was Tyler," Caroline felt pain as she thought of Tyler, he had picked revenge over her and that still hurt, "he was the closest I came to a forever love."

"Why are you two not married?" Rebekah asked, she could see the pain that Caroline still carried within her, "What separated you two?"

_Your brother, _Caroline thought, out loud she said, "We had passion and a fierce love but he never stuck around when things got tough and he picked others over me." She released a breath, "We no longer fit."

"I am sorry." Rebekah smiled sympathetically, "Their loss is my brothers gain." She winked.

Caroline laughed, "I suppose it is."

Rebekah snuggled under her blankets, a new content feeling within her at the possibility of Klaus and Caroline, the hope that she will become her sister putting a smile on her face, "Night."

"Goodnight." Caroline whispered, her eyes closing as the exhaustion of the day pulled her into sleep.

* * *

_Ara was ecstatic. Caroline had dealt with Tatia swiftly and Klaus had finally seen her true colours, choosing Caroline to court. The kissed they shared was so full of feeling that Ara swooned. Sending Caroline to Niklaus had been the right choice._

_Nera was overjoyed at how well Caroline and Klaus's relationship had progressed, their bond would grow stronger by the day, further cementing their shared future._

_"Is that the end of Tatia's involvement?" Ara asked._

_Nera placed her hand in the alter, gently swirling the water so that waves formed. Looking in her minds eye she looked through their future, "Tatia is no longer a problem for Caroline and Niklaus. However," she frowned as she watched the new images, "he is coming. After the moon he will try to tear them apart." She smiled as she saw what will happen, "Caroline is not so easily dissuaded."_

_"She has the strength of the light within her, darkness cannot touch her once she and Niklaus unite." Ara revealed, Caroline's inner strength was the match to Niklaus's outer strength._

_"She will need that inner strength for what lies ahead." Nera replied._

_"They will be each others strength." Ara was sure of that and soon Caroline and Niklaus will show one another just that._

TBC

AN - What did you guys think? Did you like how Caroline was brutally honest with Tatia, just as she was with Klaus when they first met. Thank you all for your awesome reviews, I am so happy that you have enjoyed it. Until next time X X X


	5. Chapter 5 - Full Moon

Fixing Mistakes

Chapter 5 - Full Moon

"Have you seen Caroline?" Klaus asked Rebekah. It was the day of the full moon and the whole village had been preparing to hide in the caves as the neighbouring villagers turned into wolves at every full moon.

"The last I saw of her she was helping mother gather the children." Rebekah answered.

"Thank you." Klaus smiled at Rebekah, "Make sure you get to the caves soon."

"I will." Rebekah smiled at Klaus's protectiveness, he was a wonderful brother, always looking out for his family, which now included Caroline.

Klaus left Rebekah, making his way over to where he assumed his mother was and hopefully Caroline. He searched a couple of huts before finding Esther, "Mother?"

Esther looked up at Klaus's call, "Yes, son?"

"Have you seen Caroline?" Klaus asked, worry in his voice, "I want to be sure she makes it to the caves before night falls."

Esther smiled, "Caroline took some of the children to the caves." She frowned, becoming worried, "That was several hours ago now. If she is not back in time." Her heart clenched at the possibility of harm coming to Caroline, in the short time she'd been here she had seamlessly become one of them.

"I will not allow anything to happen to her." Klaus vowed, Caroline was precious to him, he would not lose her, now or ever. He spun on his heels and ran through the forest to the caves, calling out Caroline's name. He began to feel afraid.

* * *

Caroline counted the heads of the children she had helped walk to the caves, she seemed to be two short, Henrik and his friend Erik were missing. She addressed the children, "Make yourselves comfortable and I will be back soon." Caroline spotted a woman entering the caves, she had dark skin and black dreadlocked hair. She went over to her, "Excuse me?"

The woman turned around, "Yes, child?"

"I have been asked to look after the children but," Caroline had a sheepish look come over her face, "I seem to have misplaced two of them."

"That would be Henrik." She smiled fondly, "That child has wanderlust."

The woman seemed to know Henrik so Caroline asked, "Would you mind watching over the children while I search for them?"

"Of course, child." She held out her hand, shaking Caroline's as she introduced herself, "I am Ayana."

Caroline's grip faltered as she heard Ayana's name, this was Bonnie's ancestor, a very powerful witch by all accounts. A very powerful witch who had just touched her, Bonnie could sense things after touching a person, could Ayana? She swallowed as their gazes locked, Ayana's narrowed gaze suggested that she could. Snatching her hand back her heart raced, "I-I'll return soon." She bolted.

Ayana watched Caroline flee. She had felt something not right when she touched her, the spirits circled her whispering that she was not right, not supposed to be here, from another time. She would get the child alone and receive answers.

* * *

Caroline walked through the forest, her heart was still pounding from her encounter with Ayana, she knew something, had felt something when they touched. How much could she have got from one fleeting touch? She may be Bonnie's ancestor but that did not mean she wasn't a threat to her. She would deal with Ayana after she found Henrik and Erik, and had returned them to the caves to wait out the moon. Her eyes widened in horror.

The full moon!

Could this be it? Was Caroline's carelessness the cause of Henrik's demise in this new version of the past. No! She would not allow that. Henrik will not die. She picked up her pace and called out frantically, "Henrik! Erik! Where are you?"

* * *

Klaus had searched the whole forest, he was now at the entrance of the cave. He prayed that Caroline was here as the moon was nearing fullness. Going inside he called out, "Caroline?"

"Nik!" Henrik ran to Klaus, smiling at him in excitement, "Will you finally allow me to watch the men turn into wolves?"

Klaus smiled at his brother, ruffling Henrik's hair with affection, "Not this night, Henrik. You are still young and they are dangerous."

"That does not stop you." Henrik pouted.

Klaus grinned, "But I am brave."

"So am I." Henrik stood as tall as his legs would allow, still he only came up to Klaus's chest, "Miss Caroline tells me that I am the bravest boy she has ever met."

Klaus chuckled, "Then who am I to disagree with an angel such as her."

Henrik's pout disappeared to be replaced with a grin of happiness, "So we can go?"

"No." Klaus answered.

Henrik's pout returned.

Klaus couldn't help but laugh at his brothers petulant expression. Any other night and he might have took Henrik up on his suggestion but he was too worried about Caroline to properly look after his brother.

"Why?" Henrik whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I must find Caroline." Klaus cocked his head, asking with a serious look on his face, "You do not wish for anything to happen to her?"

Henrik's sour expression immediately cleared to be replaced with one of worry, "No, I do not." He clutched Klaus's hand, "You must find her, Nik. It is not safe for her out there."

"I will find her, Henrik." Klaus crouched down so that he was eye level with Henrik, "Do you wish to know a secret?"

Henrik nodded, "I will not tell anyone."

Klaus grinned and leant forward to whisper into Henrik's ear, "I love her."

A smile took over Henrik's face, "I love her too."

Klaus dipped his head chuckling, lifting his head he explained, "I love her in a different way as to how you do, little brother."

"How?" Henrik asked confused, how else can someone love a person.

"I love Caroline as a man loves a woman." Seeing that Henrik still did not understand Klaus added, "As a husband loves his wife." His heart skipped at the thought of Caroline as his wife.

"As father loves mother?" Henrik asked innocently, finally understanding.

Klaus did not believe that Mikael actually loved their mother but he wouldn't say this to Henrik, so however much it detested him to agree with that statement he did it for Henrik, "Yes."

Henrik smiled in joy, "Then I am happy for you, Nik."

"Thank you." Klaus smiled, kissing the top of Henrik's head, "You join the rest of your friends and I'll make sure that Caroline is safe."

Henrik waved goodbye to Klaus and ran to his friends. They would stay in the caves until the morning when the wolves had turned back into men.

Klaus searched throughout the caves, his worry turning into full on panic at the still missing Caroline. Where could she be? He happened upon Ayana and asked, "Have you seen Caroline?"

"Whom would that be, Niklaus?" Ayana asked, unsure as to whom Klaus was referring to.

"She has blonde hair, extremely beautiful and is wearing a green dress." Klaus replied.

"I have seen her. She brought the children earlier." Ayana found this encounter to be fortunate, she now had the blonde strangers name. When she returned to her home she would use her runes to ascertain why Caroline was here. And if she would need to change that.

"Do you know where she went?" Klaus asked, Ayana was one of the few people who had seen Caroline today and he hoped she knew where she was.

"She went to look for Henrik and another child as they were not with her when she arrived." Ayana answered.

"Henrik is here." Klaus gasped, Caroline was out in the woods searching for someone who was safely in the caves.

"Then you must hope she returned with him." Ayana hoped the girl had, otherwise she would be dead at the hands of the wolves.

"She didn't." Klaus was scared, Caroline was out in the forest alone and would soon be surrounded by wolves.

A howl sounded in the distance, soon followed by more howls. The men had turned.

"It is too late." Ayana knew Caroline would soon be dead, "She is lost."

"No." Klaus growled, anger rising at the careless way Ayana spoke of the one he loved, "She. Is. Not." He shot one last glare at her before running through the caves, he ignored the concerned shouts of his family as he flew past them and left the safety of the cave. His only thought was of Caroline, he had to get to her before the wolves did, he had to save her as he couldn't lose her, _please be alright, Caroline._

* * *

Caroline froze as she heard the howls of the wolves. She had not noticed the full moon as she had been too focused on finding Henrik and Erik. She had scoured every inch of the forest and she could not find them, she hoped that meant they were safe back at the cave. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for her.

"Great!" Caroline scowled into the darkness, "I am in a forest surrounded by werewolves who would love nothing more than tearing me apart. At least I'm human and not a vampire otherwise my scent would have been irresistible." She frowned as a thought occurred to her, "Granted I would have been actually able to defend myself or at least run away...and I'm talking to myself. Just great" She rolled her eyes at herself and began backtracking through the forest hoping she could make it back before something found her.

A growl sounded behind her.

"Too late." Caroline whispered, her heart pounding with fear. Slowly she turned around, her body shaking. Her eyes met the golden eyes of a wolf, his lips pulled back in a snarl, "Oh shit!" She took a hesitant step back, "Good doggy."

The wolf threw its head back and howled. The sound eerie and terrifying.

Caroline turned around and ran, the branches hitting her face as she kept moving. Her heart was racing, her breath coming in pants, her limbs felt shaky but she pushed through. She couldn't stop.

The wolf was on Caroline in an instant, his powerful jaws closing around her ankle bringing her down. She cried out as her head hit the ground, she felt dizzy as her world spun, _get up! Fight! There is a werewolf chewing on your ankle, _she blinked as she tried to regain her equilibrium, _FIGHT!_ Her thoughts finally shook her from her stupor. Raising her other leg she kicked the wolf in its head as hard as she could.

The wolf yelped as it released Caroline's leg. Shaking its head its ears flattened and it began growling. Stalking forward it circled Caroline.

Caroline took a branch off the floor, holding it like a baseball bat she prepared to defend herself.

The wolf licked its lips as it continued growling, all of its razor sharp teeth on show. It bent its legs and launched itself at Caroline.

"Ah!" Caroline screamed as she swung her branch at the wolf as hard as she could.

* * *

Klaus was frantically searching the woods for any sign of Caroline when he heard a female scream in the distance followed by a growl.

"Caroline!" Klaus bolted in that direction, praying he wasn't too late.

* * *

Caroline's branch connected solidly with the wolf's head making a satisfying whack. The wolf fell at her feet. Not taking any chances she hit it again. And again. Blood covered the bottom of her dress but she didn't care. She was not satisfied that it was dead so she carried on hitting it.

The wolf whimpered and went limp.

Still holding the piece of wood as a weapon Caroline took a tentative step back her eyes never leaving the downed wolf in front of her. When she was a few steps away from the wolf she dared to turn around.

The wolf growled before attacking, leaping off the ground, its jaws poised to sink into her neck.

Caroline spun around and shoved the branch into the wolf's mouth. The force of its leap forced them to the ground, she kept her arms locked straight in front of her keeping the piece of wood lodged in its mouth.

The wolf kept snapping, its sharp teeth cutting through the branch, a few more bites and it would break.

Scared, Caroline took a chance. She wrapped her legs around its body, clenching her thighs tight. She spun them so that she was on top of the wolf, pushing on the wood with all the strength she had.

The wolf thrashed around on the ground, its hind legs scratched at Caroline's back desperately, its growls increasing as its anger grew.

Caroline cried out in pain as the wolf's claws ripped through her dress and cut up her back. She needed to do something soon as she wouldn't be able to hold it off for much longer. In the future she had killed werewolves by removing their hearts, she didn't think she'd be able to as her strength was diminished. She had a piece of wood, she could stab it in the heart, it wouldn't kill it but it would slow it down.

The wolf snapped its jaw and finally snapped the branch in half.

Thinking quickly Caroline raised her hand with the jagged piece of wood and on a yell thrust it into its chest.

The wolf howled as the wood pierced its heart. Whimpering in pain it thrashed its body one last time, throwing Caroline clear. It was not dead but it was down, for now.

Caroline screamed as she sailed through the air before slamming into a tree. Falling to the ground she hit her head on a rock. Her head became fuzzy and her limbs heavy. She tried with everything she had to keep her eyes open, frantically fluttering her eyelashes to stay awake but it was of no use. Her eyes slipped closed.

Caroline was unconscious.

The wolf was unconscious.

* * *

Klaus ran as fast he could, the screams and growls growing louder as he grew nearer. His heart was racing in terror. Then he heard a howl, a scream and then nothing.

Silence.

"CAROLINE!" Klaus yelled in desperation, hoping against all hope that she would reply. She didn't. Tears falling from his eyes he finally entered the clearing, the sight before him caused a sob to escape him.

There was blood everywhere.

A wolf was passed out on the ground, a piece of wood in its chest, covered in blood.

Caroline lay unconscious beside a tree. She had a cut on her forehead, blood trickling from the wound, covering the side of her face and turning some of her hair red. The bottom of her dress was soaked with blood and mud.

Klaus ran to Caroline falling to his knees beside her. Sobbing in despair he pushed the hair away from her face, "Caroline..." He placed his fingers at her throat and cried with relief as he felt a pulse. He gently cradled his arm under her neck, his other beneath her knees and he lifted her. Holding her tightly to him he ran back to the caves. Praying he wouldn't come across any more wolves.

* * *

Rebekah chewed her nail as she watched the entrance, hoping that Klaus and Caroline came through. She was so scared for them, they were out in the woods alone with blood thirsty wolves. She couldn't lose any of her family.

Finn was full of worry for his brother and the sweet girl who'd come to live with them. He couldn't lose another member of his family, he and Elijah were the only ones around to remember their fallen brother, Aaron, he had been taken by the plague. It had devastated their family. He prayed that his brother and Caroline would be spared.

Kol was scared for Caroline and Klaus. He had grown fond of Caroline over the weeks she had been with them, even though she picked his brother over him he considered her his friend. Her sense of fun and adventure were similar to his, _let them be alright._

Elijah feared for the safety of his brother, it would destroy him if he lost Klaus while they were on bad terms. Tatia had all but destroyed their brotherly bond, her constant switching of affections caused them to fight on many occasions. Elijah swore that if Klaus survived he would make it right, he would apologize to his brother and beg his forgiveness. His family meant everything to him and he would do anything to make that so again.

Henrik was afraid, Klaus had left to look for Caroline ages ago and he was yet to return. The sounds of howls and growls were the only thing they could hear. Henrik clutched himself closer to his mother, not knowing what he'd do if his brother and Caroline never came back. It hurt to think about.

Esther looked down at Henrik as his hold tightened, she stroked his head to try and comfort him. She looked around at her family and saw the same worry on all their faces. Her heart broke at the thought of losing yet another child, Aaron's death had almost destroyed her. Their journey to the new world was supposed to be a new start, but on arriving here they discovered the men who turned in to wolves. They arranged a peace between them and as long as they hid during the full moon they would be safe.

"MOTHER!" Klaus yelled as soon as cleared the entrance, Caroline's limp form hanging from his arms.

Esther jumped up at her sons frantic yell. Her heart lurched as she saw Caroline's bloodied state. She turned to Henrik and ordered, "Go and find Ayana."

"Yes, mother." Henrik immediately ran to find Ayana, he was scared for Caroline, she looked as if she was hurt badly.

"What happened?" Esther asked as Klaus placed Caroline in front of her.

"I did not see what happened." Klaus replied, gently laying Caroline on the ground, "When I arrived there was a wolf on the ground with a piece of wood in its chest and Caroline was unconscious."

"She killed a wolf?" Esther asked shocked. No one had ever harmed a wolf before, she did not know what this meant for the treaty between their villages. Looking down at Caroline she found she did not care what the consequences were, the wolf had hurt a child in her care. She was just grateful that Caroline had won and was still alive.

"I do not think she did." Klaus recalled the scene he had come across, "The wolf still breathed."

"Good." Esther was relieved, she did not want to explain a broken treaty to Mikael on his return.

"I would not care if she had." Klaus hissed. He did not care if Caroline had killed one wolf or a hundred wolves, as long as she was alive that was all that mattered to him, "She lives," he tenderly stroked her hair back from her forehead, "that is what matters."

"I know." Esther smiled at the care her son showed Caroline, it warmed her heart to see Klaus in love at long last. Tatia was not love, she was an infatuation that he mistook for love.

Caroline began groaning.

"Ah, she nears waking." Esther knew this was a good sign, if Caroline woke she would be alright. She got her basket and removed some items that she would need, "Rebekah?" She first thought of asking Klaus for help but she knew he would not leave Caroline's side, "Fetch a bowl of water please."

"Of course." Rebekah hurried to complete her task, coming back to Esther within minutes, "Here you go, mother."

"Thank you." Esther took the bowl placing it on the ground. She took some herbs and began mixing them with the water to make a healing balm. As she finished Henrik returned with Ayana.

Ayana glanced at Caroline, her injuries were severe but not unsurviveable, given the right care she would heal. She looked at Esther's balm, "Have you done the incantation yet?"

"No." Esther replied, still mixing the herbs, "I have only made the balm." She looked up at Ayana, "Would you do the spell with me?"

"I will." Ayana kneeled down next to Caroline. She dipped her hand in Esther's healing balm and placed her palms on Caroline's temple.

Esther placed her wet hands on Caroline's chest. Making eye contact with Ayana she nodded and they began the incantation.

"Spiritus, audi et nostras voces. Sana hoc pupus. Spiritus, audi et nostras voces. Suna his vulnus. Spiritus, audi et nostras voces. Consua his secat. Spiritus, audi et nostras voces. Sanguinem sistit. Spiritus, sana sua." Esther and Ayana repeated the chant, their voices growing louder with each new repetition. Under their hands Caroline began to heal, until finally her wounds vanished and her breathing deepened. She was asleep.

"Pass me a blanket, Elijah." Esther asked Elijah.

Elijah picked up a blanket and gave it to Esther, "There you go, mother."

Esther smiled at Elijah in gratitude. She covered Caroline with the blanket before addressing Klaus, "She is healed, Niklaus. Let her sleep and she will be fine by the morn."

"I will not leave her." Klaus vowed. He will stay and watch over Caroline until the morning.

"As you wish." Esther smiled at her sons devotion, his obvious love for this girl bringing her joy. She kissed Klaus on the forehead, "Night, my son."

Klaus smiled at his mother, "Night, mother." Before Esther could leave he took her hand, "And thank you," he caught Ayana's gaze, "both of you, for saving her."

Esther squeezed Klaus's hand in reply before leaving him to his vigil. She was tired from the days events and was ready to lay down her head.

Ayana nodded her head, "I am a healer. It is my duty to heal those whom ask for it." She left Klaus to return to her spot to wait out the rest of the moon.

Henrik, Kol, Finn and Rebekah said their goodnights to Klaus before going to sleep. Their hearts were lighter now that Caroline would survive.

It did not escape Klaus's attention that Elijah had remained, moments later he sat beside him, "What do you want, Elijah?"

Elijah sighed at the greeting, it would take time to heal the rift with his brother. He kept his gaze forward as he answered Klaus, "I want my little brother back."

"It is not I whom forsook you." Klaus replied, his back stiffening.

"I know." Elijah admitted quietly, "I placed love before my own family and for that I am deeply ashamed."

Klaus pondered for a minute before responding, "Would you have come to this decision on your own? Or is it because I realized that I deserved better than Tatia and her unwinnable heart."

Klaus's words were harsh but nevertheless true. Elijah was ashamed to admit that once Klaus found someone new, he had began to see Tatia for what she really was. Selfish, childish and incapable of giving her heart to just one man. He looked at his brother as he answered, "Ashamed as I am to admit it, you are right."

"I should hold more resentment against you than I do." Klaus stroked his thumb against Caroline's cheek, "But I have Caroline, a wonderful beautiful girl I would not be fortunate enough to court if I and I alone held Tatia's interest."

"Does that mean that I am forgiven?" Elijah's gaze was hopeful. He loved all of his family but he was closest to Klaus, before Tatia's arrival and their estrangement.

"Yes." Klaus smiled at Elijah, his heart actually felt lighter now that he and Elijah had put the past behind them.

Elijah stood up, "I will leave you to watch over Caroline." He squeezed Klaus's shoulder, "I am happy that you have found someone whom sees you for who you are." With those words he left his brother and joined the rest of his siblings in slumber.

Klaus laid beside Caroline, his eyes taking in her beautiful features, even covered in dirt and blood she was still stunning. Klaus placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Sleep well, my love." He intertwined their hands together, allowing his eyes to close and sleep to claim him.

* * *

Caroline's eyes fluttered as she began to awaken. She felt a pair of hands cradle her head and a cup of water brought to her lips. She drank eagerly, her mouth parched.

"Drink up, sweetheart." Klaus encouraged Caroline.

Caroline's eyes shot to Klaus's at his use of sweetheart, _long hair, still Niklaus._ She smiled at him in thanks, sitting up she asked, "What happened?"

"You were attacked by a wolf," Klaus replied, "you managed to wound it. I found you and brought you to the caves where my mother and her friend Ayana healed you."

Caroline remembered her fight with the wolf, she was extremely lucky to survive the encounter. She knew the wolf was not dead as she'd only stabbed it in the heart and not removed it completely, "When I see them I will thank them."

Klaus could not resist any longer, he wrapped his arms around Caroline and clutched her, "I was so scared that I'd lost you."

Caroline curled her arms around Klaus and ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him, "I'm okay." She brushed a kiss across his cheek, "I'm not going anywhere."

Klaus pulled back to look in Caroline's eyes, "Promise?"

"I promise." Caroline replied softly, a tender smile on her lips.

Klaus cradled Caroline's face between his palms, covering her mouth with his and indulging himself in her taste to try and forget his fear.

Caroline returned Klaus's kiss, her hands running along his back as she shared his passion.

* * *

_"She is even stronger than we thought." Ara was pleasantly surprised at the strength within Caroline._

_Nera agreed, "She was able to fight off a werewolf as nothing more than a regular human."_

_Ara observed the couple, "Even Niklaus grows stronger with her influence."_

_"The bond is forming." Nera's voice echoed across the chamber, a sure sign she was seeing with her sight, "Soon enough, it can never be broken."_

_"When that happens she can return." Ara revealed._

_"They will be complete." Nera responded, they had taken a risk sending Caroline to the past, one which seemed to be paying off._

_Soon, their bond will be unbreakable._

TBC

AN - What did you guys think? A very action packed chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for your great reviews, they mean the world to me. Until next time X X X

The healing spell latin translation.

Spiritus, audi et nostras voces.**(Spirits, hear our voices.)** Sana hoc pupus.**(Heal this child.)** Spiritus, audi et nostras voces.**(Spirits, hear our voices.)** Suna his vulnus.**(Heal these wounds.)** Spiritus, audi et nostras voces.**(Spirits, hear our voices.) **Consua his secat.**(Stitch these cuts.) **Spiritus, audi et nostras voces.**(Spirits, hear our voices.) **Sanguinem sistit.**(Stop the bleeding.)** Spiritus, sana sua.**(Spirits, heal her.)**

As ever if it is incorrect blame Google Translate!

To the guest reviewer Radvile, here is my reply:

Thank you so much! I am happy you are enjoying all my stories (even the old ones!)

Your idea is very good and extremely detailed and well thought out. I think it would make an excellent story.

I'm afraid that at this time I cannot write it, though I am honoured that you thought of me to write it. I am about to start writing the sequel to my other story; The Twilight Saga: Breaking Klaus, and I will not have the time.

Do not give up! I'm sure there is another writer on here whom would do it justice. There are a lot of talented writers on here.

Good luck!

Clairegleek X X X

And to guest Justine:

Thank you! You are very sweet, that means a lot to me. There will be no scenes of the present. I have a very specific idea for when the past and present collide, so to speak :-) It will not be for a while now.


	6. Chapter 6 - Calm Before The Storm

AN - I am so so sorry that this chapter took three weeks. I just moved and for anyone who's done this, it is one of the most stressful and time-consuming things you can do, then I was ill.

I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Enjoy x

Fixing Mistakes

Chapter 6 - Calm Before The Storm

It was the day after the events of the full moon and Caroline was by the lake washing the dirt and blood from her hair and body. She felt fine, the wounds she had sustained were gone, all that remained was tenderness. Whatever spell Esther and Ayana had performed had worked. She had thanked Esther as soon as she had seen her upon wakening, Ayana she had not yet seen and wasn't particularly looking forward to it.

Finished bathing Caroline swam to the shore, getting out she patted her body down with a cloth and put on a new dress. She walked back to the village and knocked on the wood of one of the homes, waiting for them to answer the door.

Ayana welcomed Caroline inside, "I was hoping you would come, child."

Caroline took a seat on a chair. Nervously clenching her hands she replied, "Before we discuss anything I need you to burn sage first."

Ayana raised her brow in surprise, "You know of the privacy spell?"

"You'd be surprised at what I know." Caroline replied, nerves gripping her.

Ayana fetched the sage and lit it, "It is now private." She sat opposite Caroline, "Tell me how you came to be here," she gave her a knowing look, "I know you are not from this time."

Caroline released a breath, _she knows, _"I do not know myself how I came to be here." She frowned as she recalled the events that brought her here, "All I know is, a storm came out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of me, it circled me in a ring of fire growing so hot that I passed out and when I woke I was here."

"Interesting." Ayana was intrigued, she had never known time travel to be possible, there had been stories passed down through generations but no proof that it had actually occurred, until now, "How far have you travelled?"

Caroline hesitated, unsure how much she should reveal.

"I cannot help unless I know." Ayana stated, seeing that Caroline still hesitated she added, "Unless you do not wish for my help." At Caroline's surprised look Ayana chuckled, "I saw the way Niklaus reacted when he brought you to the caves after the wolf attacked. He cares deeply for you as I am sure you do for him." She smiled gently at her, "He is why you hesitate, is he not?"

"He is." Caroline admitted.

"Do you wish to stay for him?" Ayana asked. A long silence met her question. Her eyes turned kind and she placed her hand on Caroline's in comfort, "You can tell me, Caroline."

They were Bonnie's eyes staring back at Caroline, warm kind and caring, they made her miss Bonnie for the first time.

"I just got a vision of a woman with green eyes and a caring face when I touched you." Ayana kept her eyes closed as she remembered the flash she got at touching Caroline, "I feel...connected to her somehow."

"Bonnie." Caroline smiled at the thought of her best friend, "Bonnie Bennett. My best friend."

"Bennett?" Ayana asked in surprise.

"Your great great great whatever granddaughter." Caroline answered. She almost smiled at the way Ayana's face softened at the revelation of her kin, she seemed scary and intimidating but there was a softer side to her.

"My line lives on." Ayana smiled, happy at the news her family lives on in the future, "How far into the future are you from?"

"A thousand years." Caroline answered, deciding she could trust Ayana with this information. She reminded her of Bonnie and knew in her heart that she could trust her.

Ayana was shocked, "That is a very long time."

Caroline chuckled, "It is indeed."

Ayana smiled at Caroline, "I will make us some tea." She glanced at the sage, "As the sage still burns how about you tell me about Bonnie."

Caroline grinned, "I can definitely do that." She was happy to talk to Ayana about Bonnie, glad that she could talk to someone about certain aspects of the future.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Caroline left Ayana, they parted with a hug and a new-found friendship between them. She walked back to her home.

"Caroline! There you are." Rebekah almost ran into Caroline as she entered their home. She took Caroline's hand and pulled her inside and toward their room. Sitting down on her bed she asked, "How are you?"

"I am well." Caroline replied, "I am healed from my injuries. Ayana and Esther's spell worked."

"You knew of witches before settling here?" Rebekah asked, she had noticed that Caroline appeared unsurprised at Ayana and Esther's use of magic to heal her, "You were not aware that mother was a witch before last night."

"I know of witches." Caroline replied, "One of my best friends back home was a witch."

"Are you?" Rebekah asked, she was curious to know the answer as she herself had the power within her and her mother taught her secretly when Mikael was not around as he did not want her to learn it until she was older and more responsible.

Caroline laughed, "No, I am not." _I'm a vampire, or at least I was. You can be a witch or a vampire, but never both, _that was what she wanted to reply but she couldn't reveal the existence of vampires as they didn't exist yet. Except Silas. He was currently locked away on the Island, calcified, feeding off the scraps of blood of whomever was unlucky enough to discover the well, willingly bleeding themselves to death as Silas tricked them with visions of the dead. No, she would not reveal anything about Silas, especially as the Hunter's were not created for at least another century, she would rather not encounter him again.

Rebekah was disappointed that Caroline was not a witch, she would have loved for them to learn witchcraft together as being a witch was in Rebekah's blood, it was just not in Caroline's. She decided to change the topic to what happened last night, "I cannot believe you fought a wolf and lived!"

"Neither can I." Caroline could not believe it herself, she had fought with every breath in her body to survive and luckily she had.

"What was it like? How did the men look?" Rebekah was dying of curiosity, she knew that they turned into wolves she just had no idea what they looked like.

"They do not look too different from regular wolves except their eyes," whether as a vampire or human Caroline would never forget that animalistic stare, "their eyes are golden instead of black."

"How did you get away?" Rebekah was fascinated, her older brothers had always discouraged her from spending too much time thinking about the wolves, her father most of all them as he called them nothing more than beasts, natures abominations. Yet, if nature herself created them then how could they be abominations? She had not the courage to speak back to her father and ask. He frightened her.

"It was not without luck." Caroline settled on her bed comfortably as she began telling Rebekah how she survived the wolf's attack, "I heard the wolf growl behind me, turning around my heart almost stopped as we locked eyes. It howled and I started running. Almost immediately it clamped its jaw around my ankle..."

Rebekah listened with rapt attention, not missing a word that Caroline said.

* * *

Klaus listened to every single word that Caroline spoke. He knew he should not eavesdrop but he passed their room just as Caroline began telling Rebekah about her fight with the wolf. He could not make himself move as he heard every strong and brave thing Caroline did to survive. She was the strongest woman he had ever met.

Klaus had never been so afraid as when he thought Caroline dead, the sight of her limp and bloodied body broke his heart. He did not want to lose her, she was precious to him and he did not want to imagine his life without her.

Klaus waited until Caroline finished talking to announce his presence. He lightly tapped on the wood frame.

Caroline looked up to see who was there and her whole face lit up at the sight of Klaus, "Hey."

"Nik." Rebekah smiled at Klaus, "Come in."

Klaus walked inside. After a few moments of indecision he decided to sit on Rebekah's bed, it would be too tempting to him if he sat on Caroline's bed surrounded by her scent. He shivered at the thought.

"Are you here to see how Caroline is?" Rebekah asked, knowing that Klaus had as he had been anxious the whole time Caroline had been out.

"Yes." Klaus replied, he looked Caroline over with worry in his eyes, "How are you, Caroline?"

"I am good, Niklaus, thanks to your quick actions." Caroline smiled at Klaus's concern, his caring nature so plain for her to see that it made her sad that in a thousand years it would be all but gone, save for a few choice events.

Klaus blushed under Caroline's praise, "You do need to thank me." He looked in pain, "If I had not reached you in time..."

Caroline reached over placing her hand on Klaus's, "But you did." She turned his hand over and interlocked their fingers, "And I am fine." She brushed her mouth against the back of his hand, "You helped me."

Klaus's breath quickened at the feel of Caroline's soft lips on his skin and the delicate stroke of her fingers on his palm. The barest touch from her sent his heart racing, her sweet vanilla scent making him heady with desire. It was a struggle to not act on his feelings, but however tempting it might be he would have to make her an offer first. Just whom he would ask for permission he did not know, Caroline had no family, perhaps he would ask his mother as she had taken responsibility for Caroline.

"Niklaus?" Caroline called for the third time, concern colouring her tone. Klaus had been staring into space lost in thought, it worried her as he hadn't even heard her say his name.

Klaus shook himself from his thoughts as Caroline's concerned voice reached him. He smiled reassuringly at her, "Forgive me, love, I was lost in thought."

"N-no problem." Caroline blinked in surprise at Klaus's use of 'love' as an endearment. More and more as she got to know him she could see parts of him that reminded her of future Klaus, his brief moments of that arrogant charm, the smirks, his use of sweetheart and as of today love. Klaus and Niklaus were the same and yet so different at the same time, they were both full of insecurities just different ones, they both loved their family furiously and both had a sweet and tender side. Klaus's was well hidden and only made the most rarest of appearances but it was there. Niklaus was more free with his caring but he still held himself slightly away from Caroline, though she suspected it was the time period they were in as there was no sex before marriage and all that pent-up desire must make men tense at the slightest brush of skin.

Rebekah coughed trying to break the charged tension that had suddenly filled the room. She felt awkward sitting between Klaus and Caroline, their feelings for one another plain for all to see. She knew it was only a matter of time before her brother made Caroline an offer. This knowledge pleased her as she already thought of Caroline as a sister, making it official only heightened her joy.

A blush darkened both Caroline and Klaus's cheeks at their mutual daydreaming, unaware that they were both thinking of the other. Catching each others gaze Klaus and Caroline smiled at one another before giving Rebekah their full attention.

Rebekah smiled at finally having their attention, "I wish to take a walk in the forest until we come to the Great Falls."

What Rebekah called the 'Great Falls' Caroline knew just as the falls. She was curious to see what changes had occurred between now and the future, just how had the falls changed in a thousand years? Was it bigger? Smaller? Or had it simply remained unchanged over the millennia. Curiosity burning within her she eagerly agreed, "I would love too."

Klaus stood and held his hands out to Rebekah and Caroline, "I would be honoured to escort you both."

Rebekah took Klaus's hand, "Wonderful." Her eyes were bright with excitement, "They are a sight to behold."

Caroline took Klaus's hand pulling herself up, "I can't wait. How about we ask Henrik to join us?" She frowned, "He was quite frightened after last night."

"That would be perfect." Klaus smiled at Caroline, her heart was so big and loving. She had lost her entire family and had somehow found the strength to give her heart to his family and see them as her own.

"We must include Kol." Rebekah added, "He will be quite insufferable if he is left out."

Caroline giggled, "That he will." She had another thought, "I do not want to leave out Elijah and Finn, how about we make it a family trip?"

The smile on Klaus and Rebekah's lips spoke volumes. Caroline thought of them as their family, just as they viewed her as one of them. Caroline's suggestion brought them nothing but happiness.

Klaus thread his arm though Caroline's, "Let's gather our family."

Caroline's breath caught. Klaus just referred to his family as ours, he seamlessly included her in that description. A smile shone on her face as she followed him. It was indeed becoming a struggle to want to leave Klaus, all of them in fact, Rebekah was her best friend, Kol her partner in crime, Henrik her younger brother, Elijah her sage older brother, Finn the same, more and more he was opening up to her. They were her family, just as Bonnie, Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Elena and at times Damon were in the future. Loving the Mikaelson's now didn't decrease how much she still loved and missed her makeshift family in the future less, it just made her sad. If she ever returned Henrik, Kol and Finn were dead, Rebekah hated her, Elijah didn't know her and Klaus left her to live his new life in New Orléans, doing God knows what with God knows who.

Caroline's eyes widened with realization, _I'm jealous!_ The moment Klaus chose to leave Mystic Falls; and herself, behind him she had been jealous and hurt. Jealous of whomever he would meet in New Orléans, it was a big place after all and he may find someone who would capture his attention just as she had. Despite his lofty promises of being her last love and giving Tyler back to her, he still left her and when he did return he promised he would leave and never come back if Caroline would only be honest with him. Plus he did smirk when he promised.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked, "You have been quiet since we left home."

Caroline felt warmed at Klaus's concern, "I am fine, Niklaus." She brushed her mouth across his cheek, "I was just thinking of...back home."

It pained Klaus to hear Caroline call it that but he knew it must pain her even more. She no longer had a home. Klaus shook his head in denial, _no, that is not true. _He glanced at Caroline through the corner of his eye, the light that always surrounded her shone bright, _Caroline's home is with me. With all of us. _He looked down at the floor, a secret smile across his lips, _she's a Mikaelson._

"What has brought that smile to your face, Niklaus?" Caroline asked, she was curious as Klaus had a smile on his face for the last few minutes.

"Nothing." Klaus blushed, though his smile grew bigger as it was wont to do under Caroline's gaze.

Before Caroline could question Klaus Henrik ran in front of them.

Henrik looked at Caroline with concern, "How are you, miss Caroline? After last night I was worried."

"I am well, Henrik." Caroline ran her hand across Henrik's hair, "I am all healed."

"I am relieved." Henrik frowned, "I was scared."

"Oh, Hen." Caroline bent down and wrapped her arms around Henrik, holding him tight and running her hands along his back in comfort, "I am sorry that I made you scared. I am just relieved that you were not out there." If Henrik had died last night Caroline would have been devastated. She would gladly give her life so that Henrik could live, he was the sweetest boy she had ever met and he deserved to live a hundred lifetimes. He should not die so that vampires could live, it was not right.

"I am sorry I wondered off." Henrik was truly sorry, it would have broken his heart if Caroline died because of him, she was like another sister to him.

"All is forgiven." Caroline kissed Henrik's cheek. Smiling at him she asked, "Niklaus, Rebekah and I are going to the Great Falls. Would you wish to join us?"

Henrik beamed, "I would love too."

"Great!" Caroline grinned, "We just need to find Kol, Finn and Elijah and we can go."

"Let's go find them then!" Henrik enthused, running ahead of them, eager to find his siblings.

Caroline, Klaus and Rebekah chuckled at Henrik's eagerness. He was such a sweet boy.

* * *

An hour later found the Mikaelson's at the Great Falls. Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline and Henrik had found Kol, Finn and Elijah easily and happily all had been more than willing to join them.

Caroline stared in awe at the falls before her. It was bigger now, the water gushing over the top to a huge, picturesque lake at the bottom. It was a truly memorable sight.

"Wondrous, is it not?" Elijah asked, a smile on his face at Caroline's awe.

"It is." Caroline replied softly, still gazing at the magnificent sight before her, "You cannot beat nature for her splendour. Her beauty surpasses all."

"You are truly a good match for Niklaus." Elijah chuckled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Caroline scrunched her brow in confusion.

Elijah smiled, "You speak poetic on the beauty of nature just as Niklaus often does with his drawings." His smile fell, "When he actually shows us."

"Why would he not? He is..." Caroline stopped herself just before she revealed she knew Klaus drew, "I mean, is he not talented?"

"Extremely talented." Elijah could not help but recall a young Klaus, a large smile on his face as he showed him his first forays into drawing. His stick figures had soon turned into intricate and artistic depictions of their everyday life. Yes his brother was very talented, however their father discouraged Klaus's drawing at every instance that he caught him in the act. Usually in cruel and painful ways. He despised his father for the way he treated his brother, he was sure there was not an inch of love in the man for his son.

"Then why does he not display his passion more often?" Caroline could guess why, Mikael. She had been lucky so far as not to see him, Mikael was away doing business but she knew that his return was imminent and if she saw him lay a hand on Klaus she was not sure that she would not intervene. She would cross that bridge when she came to it.

"Niklaus is very reserved when it comes to his art." _Thanks to our father, _Elijah thought, "When he feels able he will show you his art."

"I look forward to that day." Caroline looked at the falls before casually asking, "How is Tatia?"

Elijah swallowed, "I do not know." He shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable with the question, "We are no longer courting." He balled his hands into fists, "She sees another."

Caroline felt for Elijah, he truly had loved Tatia but she betrayed him at every turn, first with Klaus and now with whomever had happened to capture her eye, "I am sorry."

"I know she is no good for me. Yet, I still feel hurt in my heart at the loss of her." Elijah admitted, he felt like he could tell Caroline of his pain because unlike his siblings she was truly removed from the drama surrounding himself and Tatia.

"Of course you are." Caroline laid her hand on Elijah's arm and offered him knowing words, "You may have woken up and realized that she never really cared for you and cast her out but our hearts are never so easily convinced to kick the bad out of our lives."

Elijah gazed at Caroline with new eyes, her words belied a wisdom that was unusual for one so young, "You speak as if you have experienced this."

"Because I have." Caroline stated, more than once she had been presented with the choice to kick out that which wasn't good for her and yet her heart still craved them back, "When you love someone, it is almost impossible to release your hearts grip on them."

"Then what hope is there for me?" Elijah asked forlorn.

Caroline thought over her answer for a moment before deciding to impart a little advice tailored to Elijah's future choices, "One day you will meet someone similar to Tatia," she smirked as she thought of Katherine, "and yet she will be different. She will bewitch you and you will fall under her spell. She will make you question your loyalty and your heart. You will hurt each other as lovers are partial to do. You will separate and come together again. It is up to you if it lasts forever or is lost to the regret of time." She gave his arm a squeeze, "Only then will you know if she is your true path."

Elijah could not help but grin, "That is quite specific, Caroline."

Caroline chuckled, perhaps it was a little too specific, "Perhaps so, maybe it will never happen or perhaps it will happen differently." She smiled at Elijah, "Do not close yourself off from love. Guard your heart but do not encase it in walls that can never be climbed. Do not spend your life alone."

"I will heed your advice, dearest Caroline." Elijah kissed Caroline's cheek, "I hope you spend forever with my brother. He truly deserves happiness." He smiled at her before joining his siblings.

Caroline stared after Elijah, his words causing her heart to pick up. There were two kinds of forever open to her, the forever of two humans living their life together until they left this world or the forever of immortal beings, a truly infinite amount of time spent with the one you loved. Either prospect was daunting and yet appealing at the same time. Both involved Klaus.

It was while Caroline was thinking these deep thoughts that Henrik approached her.

"Miss Caroline?" Henrik got Caroline's attention, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Caroline answered, still distracted over her possible future with Klaus.

"Would you sing for me?" Henrik asked, smiling sweetly at Caroline as he added, "As I did for you."

Caroline opened her mouth to refuse but the way Henrik looked up at her with puppy dog eyes made denying him impossible, "Okay, Henrik, I will sing for you."

"Yes!" Henrik clapped his hands grinning, he sat on a rock and waited for Caroline to start.

"Okay." Caroline blew out a breath and raised her hands to her face, "What to sing? What to sing?" She racked her brain for a song that was appropriate for the time she was in, most songs had a sexual undertone to them so she had to pick carefully. She finally decided on a Taylor Swift song she'd always adored.

Caroline took a deep breath and began singing, "We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts: I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air." She closed her eyes and smiled as she thought about the ball she once attended as Klaus's date, "See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say, "Hello," Little did I know..."

Henrik giggled with joy as Caroline suddenly pulled him to his feet and they began dancing as she continued to sing, "That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" And I was crying on the staircase begging you, "Please don't go" And I said..." Caroline giggled as she playfully swung Henrik around, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Caroline felt a tap on the shoulder, releasing Henrik she turned around and a smile covered her lips as Klaus took her in his arms as she continued, "So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. Oh, oh." She covered Klaus's cheek with her palm, her voice softening as she sang for him, "'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet." But you were everything to me, I was begging you, "Please don't go." And I said..."

Klaus could not look away from Caroline's expressive eyes, they showed a depthness of emotion that thrilled him and gave him hope that she shared the same feelings as he.

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'" Caroline was sure that she could read love in Klaus's eyes as he gazed at her. Her heart raced as they spun around, his arm holding her tight as she held on, the next lyrics fitting them both so well, "Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'" Oh, oh."

Caroline nuzzled her face against Klaus, "I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said..." Her eyes became teary, unable to stop associating the words with how Klaus must have felt in the future, loving her from afar and waiting for her to return his feelings, leaving town and coming back where they ended up entwined on the forest floor.

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think." Caroline felt a tear escape, powerless to stop its descent down her cheek, until Klaus wiped it away with his thumb and their eyes locked, "He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said... "Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress it's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Klaus did not know why Caroline cried but the sight of her tears tore his heart in two. How could he possibly love her so much after only a few weeks together? She had bewitched him, completely and effortlessly, and he knew that he had found his other half.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.'Cause we were both young when I first saw you." Caroline tried to swallow back her feelings but found she could not. She missed future Klaus more than she thought she would, yet at the same time she was falling deeper and deeper in love with Niklaus. Was it possible to love two versions of the same person at the same time? Stefan, Damon and Elijah would probably say yes.

Klaus lowered his head and gently covered Caroline's lips with his own, his feelings overwhelming him so much that he craved her touch. Wanting nothing more than to be near her.

Caroline gasped against Klaus's mouth, her hand coming up to cradle his cheek. He was always so gentle with her that she was afraid to get too passionate as she did not know how he would react. Would it be too much for him?

Turns out Klaus was not the reaction she had to be worried about.

"Well isn't this quaint," a voice sneered from behind Klaus and Caroline, "the boy has finally crawled out from beneath that Petrova's skirt."

Klaus and Caroline broke apart immediately. Klaus seemed to shrink into himself, his eyes lowered to the ground as he addressed the newcomer, "Father."

Caroline gasped.

Mikael had returned.

* * *

_Ara glared at Mikael's visage in the mirror, anger filling her at the sight of the true monster of the Mikaelson family. Though they knew he would return it was typical that he chose the moment when Klaus and Caroline were on the verge of admitting their true feelings to one another._

_Nera glanced at her sister, she could tell that Mikael's appearance had vexed Ara and she could not fault her her ire. She could actually see what was about to come to pass and her heart sympathized with Klaus and Caroline. The test that Mikael provided would stress their newfound relationship. They would need all the strength, love and protectiveness they both possessed to come out the other side stronger._

TBC

AN - What did you guys think? Elijah and Caroline had a heart to heart where Caroline imparts some advice about Katherine. Klaus and Caroline have grown even closer just as Mikael returns. I truly hope y'all enjoyed it. Until next time (Which will be sooner) x x x

Song used was 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift


End file.
